Femme Decepticons?
by CuteSparkling
Summary: On Hold! TFP: What if Megatron met Femme Decepticons? And the love of his life was there? Would they remember eachother, would they fall in love? MegatronxOc SoundwavexOc KnockoutxOc maybe StarscreamxOc and BreakdownxOc soon.
1. Chapter 1

This has been stuck in my head all day! I needed to publish it, I hope you like and I will update me other stories too:) Enjoy.

_Thoughts/dreams and nightmares_

_**Commlinks**_

* * *

_Servos rubbed up and down on a grey mech's back, he growled and kissed the femme roughly, she moaned into the kiss and pushed her glossa against his lip, he let her in and their glossa's started dancing, they were so happy. Excitement shot over them both, the femme let go and stared into the grey mech optics, she bit her lip while the mech smirked, she giggled then kissed him again._

"Darkstar? Darkstar? Darkstar!" The femme got interrupted from her thoughts, she shook her head and blinked, she gasped when she saw a pair of glowing purple optics glaring at her, she gulped then stood straight. The femme had a white faceplate with a white body, she had curved legs and was extremely gorgeous! She had wings on her back and glowing purple optics.

"S-sorry my lady." She spoke, the femme who was growling at her commander sighed and walked away, Darkstar closed her optics, sighing. She then heard the femme's voice.

"Oh and Darkstar, stop day dreaming around! We have work to do." She growled, Darkstar looked up and saw the femme gone, she frowned.

Darkstar followed her leader, she kept her helm down frowning. She wanted him back, she missed him so much. Eversince this war started, he became nasty, cruel, destroyed things. She sighed staring at the ground, she hugged herself, tears pricking to her optics. She needed to be strong, her lady would never allow weaklings on board, she would perish them or throw them into a cell and make them starve. She stopped and finally looked up, there was a door in front of her, she sighed and typed in the code, she stood straight and walked into the room. She saw her lady commanding her team, Darkstar tried not to make optic contact with her lady, she was actually scared of her, she ignored her and walked to the front of the room, she looked out the window seeing space.

"Darkstar! What are you doing?" The femme walked over seeing her commander staring out the window, she growled at her. Darkstar didn't answer just stared outside, the lady hated being ignored, she grabbed Darkstar's shoulders and turned her around, Darkstar gulped at her lady.

"Darkstar, answer me!" She growled in her face, Darkstar felt tears pricking to her optics, she thought of him again. The lady never knew about her life or her past, they never told her. She sighed and let go of Darkstar's shoulders, she opened her mouth but no words came out, only a rumbling noise. The lady looked around in shock, she growled then stormed over to some drones, she growled as they were typing fast.

"What is going on?" She growled, the drone turned around. It was a femme, she had a white faceplate with purple optics, she had a purple frame with white servo's, she turned to her lady.

"Lady Snowstorm, another ship has crashed into us!" The femme spoke, Snowstorm growled and clenched her fist, she turned to her commander.

"Darklight, come with me!" She growled, Darklight glanced at her lady she nodded then followed her. Snowstorm grabbed random drones and stormed out of the control room, they walked to the top of the ship, she growled just seeing space then a weird noise came from the side, she turned around and saw a ship, about 10 mechs stood there. Darklight gasped as she stared at the ship, her optics were on the grey one a evil smirk on his faceplates.

"So your the fragging one who crashed into my ship! Do you know how long that will take to repair!" She growled, the mech just smirked at her still then jumped down, he landed on his pede's staring at the femme, the other mech's jumped too, the grey mech smirked but then his optics laid on the femme beside her, she was staring at the grey mech, shock written all over her faceplate, his optics went wide.

"Why are you looking at her? I asked you a question and i demand you to answer it!" Snowstorm growled, the grey mech blinked and turned to the white femme.

"My apologies, but I am Lord Megatron! I battle Optimus Prime and his fellow team mate-" He spoke, but got cut off by Snowstorm.

"The Autobots." She spat, he blinked and smirked.

"I am guessing you hate them?" He asked, she growled and clenched her fist.

"They were the one's that perished my creators sparks, i will get my revenge on them Autobots! I will never forget that day." She growled, Megatron gasped and smirked.

"Anyway my name is Lady Snowstorm, this is my Commander Darklight." She spoke, putting her servo on Darklight's shoulder, Megatron smirked.

"I know about your commander, she is quite the beauty." He smirked, Darklight blushed. Just then a red and white mech came running out, panting.

"Lady Snowstorm, Lady Snowstorm!" He spoke, Snow turned around.

"What is it!" She growled, the mech stopped in front of her, he stared at her.

"I-it's..I-It-" He couldn't continue, Snowstorm grabbed his faceplate and crushed it, his optics turned dim. She growled then let go, she kicked him in the gut. Just then a femme came running out, she stopped right in front of Snow.

"My lady, My lady, Toxicglide and Windglide! Their arguing and fighting again!" She spoke quite fast, though Snowstorm understood what she said, she sighed and closed her optics then opened them.

"What did they both do now?"

* * *

In the control room, two femme's where fighting, they were both twins. Toxicglide, she had a white faceplate with purple glowing optics, she had spikes on her healm and seeker wings, she had black curvy legs with a black body, but some lines at the side were dark purple. Windglide, she looked exactly the same but had a white faceplate with purple glowing optics, she had a red body, with curvy legs and seeker wings too.

The door opened their came in Snowstorm, Darklight, Megatron, Starscream, Breakdown, Knockout and Soundwave. Snowstorm growled and walked forward, she grabbed the two femmes healm's and smashed them together, they both groaned and stopped fighting.

"What is going on!" She growled, Windglide, groaned and got up, she looked at her Lady.

"M-my lady, Sh-she..." Windglide stuttered. Snowstorm sighed, she really got tired of their fights now.

"Listen, just tell me later what happened! Right now we need to get this ship repaired!" She growled, glaring at her team, they all nodded and got to work. Darklight sighed and walked towards her lady.

"M-my lady?" She asked, Snow turned around, she raised an optic ridge.

"Er...nevermind." She spoke, then walked away. Snowstorm sighed and wiped her forehead, she was exhausted. Recharge was calling for her, but she couldn't recharge until Megatron and his team go, she forgot they were still there! She looked up and saw them looking around.

"Look, you may as well go back to your ship, i mean this is going to take forever to repair, so just go." She spoke walking towards Megatron, he looked down at her and smirked.

"I would like to speak to Darklight alone?" He asked, smirking. Snowstorm raised an optic ridge, _Why the frag does he want her?_

"Fine." She spoke, she turned around and saw Darklight near the window.

"Darklight, Megatron wants you." She spoke, the femme stayed still for a minute then turned around, she walked towards them, Megatron grabbed her servo gently and walked out, Snow rolled her optics. _Great the leaders gone but his team isn't, frag sake!_

"My Lady?" A femme voice spoke, Snow looked at the femme drone, she walked over.

"What is it now?"

"W-well, the ship will only be back to normal in a few days." She spoke, Snowstorms optics widened, her fist clenched, the femme drone took a step back.

"Megatron!" She shouted, everyone covered their audio receptors, the door opened with a hiss, Megatron walked in but was on the floor soon. Snowstorm sat onto his tummy, she growled putting a sword to his throat.

"I will kill you, Megatron! What you have done to my ship, is horrible! I cannot work now because you have made a hole in it. Now your on my ship, you obey my orders if you like it or not and maybe some of the femmes can have a go with you, would you like that?" She spoke, Megatron was shocked at the femme, he did find her attractive but he missed his femme, Darklight. He glanced over at her and saw her frowning, Megatron was actually scared! Megatron was never scared, Snowstorm smirked at his reaction, shocked optics, but just then his optics dimmed?

"Is he okay?" Darklight ran over to him, Snowstorm growled glaring at her.

"Why do you care!" She growled, Darklight stood up and backed away, Her lady didn't know about them.

"He will be fine, I'll get Sonicboom look at him." She spoke, she got off him and put her sword in her back, she looked at his shocked team.

"I didn't really catch who you are nor what your names are?" She spoke, they looked at her. A seeker stepped forward and grabbed her servo he kissed it then smirked at her.

"Starscream, Second In Command." He smirked, Snowstorm smiled at him, he moved then one with a visor stepped forward.

"That's Soundwave, he is an Intelligent Communication Officer, he never talks and is always silent." Starsream spoke, Snowstorm looked at him, he actually looked cute, Soundwave moved and another stepped forward.

"Knockout, the greatest medic ever and so gorgeous! I most say you are a very beautiful lady, why don't me and you go for a ride sometime?" He smirked and winked, Snow rolled her optics.

"Sorry doc, but i'm going to have to skip that ride haha. And thank you, all the mechs say that." She smiled, Knockout moved then another step forward.

"Breakdown, Knockout's assistance." He smiled, Snowstorm smiled back, she forgot something, Megatron. Breakdown moved.

"We better go get him fixed up." She sighed, she then turned to one of the drones.

"You four take him to Sonicboom and tell him to repair him, something happened?" She spoke, the drones nodded and ran to Megatron, they lifted him up then walked out, Snowstorm rolled her optics.

"I most say your doing good with this leader stuff." Starscream spoke, Snow turned to him, she shrugged.

"What can i say, i am good at it." She smirked, she rubbed her optics, she really needed recharge.

"My lady, why don't you go and recharge for a while? You seem really exhausted and you have been working your aft off a lot lately." Darklight spoke, Snow looked at Darklight.

"No..i fee-" But then she fell into recharge, luckily Soundwave caught her before she hit the ground. Starscream growled and Knockout sighed, they wanted to catch her but Soundwave was closer, he looked at Darklight.

"Her quarters? Follow me." She spoke, Soundwave picked her up and walked out following the Commander, the others following behind.

They stopped in front of a big door, Darklight typed the code and the door opened, there shown a large room, a berth in the corner and weapons and cardboard autobots, she also had a desk in the other corner. Darklight pointed to the berth.

"Just put her over there." She spoke, Soundwave walked in and looked behind, the door closed shut. He sighed quietly then walked to her berth, he put her down and stared at her, she was very beautiful. He sighed then decided to walk out, leaving her.

* * *

_Tears pricked at her optics, she tried to fight but she was just too weak. She tried to scream, yell but nothing came out of her mouth. The autobots grabbed the weakened femme roughly, they growled at her, Snowstorm growled at them, she hated them._

_"No don't do it!" She growled, the autobot Ratchet, just shoved the very weakened femme on the ground, he smirked._

_"i'm so sorry, but i have to do this. You killed some of the Autobots and you are going to pay!" He growled, The femme gulped and shut her optics quick._

_"P-please can i-i at least say goodbye to my daughter?" The femme spoke, whimpering. She was too weak to fight alone. Ratchet sighed, he looked at Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, he nodded and they dropped Snowstorm roughly, she ran over to her mother._

_"Mother!" She spoke hugging her, earning a groan from her._

_"Snowstorm, my little girl. I-i want you to know that i love you with all my spark, you will become a great decepticon when your older, i love you." She spoke, stroking her daughters healm, her optics went dim, she sat still then collapsed onto the ground, Snowstorm panicking stood up, she looked at her mother with tearful optics, she clenched her fists and growled, all she felt now was anger and sadness. She turned to the Autobots and growled._

_"I will get you do you hear me, i will perish your spark if i have to!" She growled, looked back at her dead mother and ran, she ran as fast as her legs could go._

* * *

Snowstorm shot up awake, she shook her head sighing. _Another one, god i miss you mother father so much. _She sighed again then got off her berth..wait berth? She was on her berth in her room, she most of fell into recharge while talking and someone took her here, she sighed then got up. She walked out of her room and towards the control room, she typed in the code and saw drones fixing the wall and the cons apart from Megatron. Darklight gave a sweet smile to Snowstorm, Snow actually smiled back.

"Hello My Lady, recharge well?" She asked, Snow sighed and frowned.

"Well...no not really." She spoke, Darklight sighed frowning too.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" She asked, Snowstorm nodded.

"Anyway, how is Megatron and his team?" She asked, Darklight smiled.

"Well, their all okay i guess, Megatron's in the med bay and well the others are over there." She spoke pointing to them.

"My Lady! My Lady!" A mech voice spoke beside her, she looked at him.

"What is it now?" She growled, the mech gulped.

"Er...we..we have found The Autobots."

* * *

What will happen next? You won't know until tomorrow;) Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me if it's good, bad, too OC? Remember to review:D


	2. Chapter 2

Quick reminder:

_Thoughts/dreams and nightmares_

_**Commlinks**_

**_'Spark Bond'_**

_"Whispering"_

_**"Videos"**_

* * *

Her optic twitched, what did he just say? Autobots, they have found the Autobots! She stared at the mech long, flashbacks came back where her mother died in front of her and she ran off. Her fist clenched hard, her eyes turning bright purple, she was angry and slightly happy, she has finally found them. She needed to let her anger out on someone, she was so angry, she sighed and closed her optics, then opened them again.

"What did you just say?" She spoke, calm. The mech gulped again, then spoke again.

"We have found the Autobots."

"How?" She spoke looking deeply into his optics, the mech gulped down his fear then stepped back, he turned around then walked to screen, Snow followed shortly after.

"Well, while i was trying to track something, i found something else." He spoke, clicking things on the screen he zoomed in on a planet, called 'Earth'.

"Earth? What a strange planet."

"I agree my lady, Earth is a strange planet it has humans and the Autobots." The mech spoke, Snow raised an eyebrow.

"The Autobots are somewhere near a place called 'Jasper Nevada'." He spoke, Snow was confused. _Why the frag where Autobots on Earth and this place called Jasper Nevada?_

"Earth." She spoke, rubbing her chin smirking, the mech beside her looked at his lady.

"Starscream." She spoke turning around, the seeker straightened up and smirked.

"Your a handsome gorgeous seeker, why don't you tell me about Earth?" She spoke, crossing her arms smirking.

"Er...wel-" Starscream got cut off by a woman speaking, he turned to his right and saw Soundwave showing something on his visor, it looked like the Earth.

**_"Earth, earth is a world where we humans live. Earth is the third planet from the Sun, and the densest and fifth-largest of the eight planets in the Solar System. It is also the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets. It is sometimes referred to as the world, the Blue Planet, or by its Latin name, Terra. The Radius of Earth is 6,371 km, The mass of Earth is 5, _****_972E24 kg. Age of the Earth is 4.54 billion years, the area is 510,100,000 km², and the surface area 510,100,000 km²."_ **The video went off, Soundwave looked at the Lady, she looked interested in this sort of information.

"Interesting, Thank You Soundwave." She smiled at him, he nodded but smiled back behind his visor.

"Well, let's go to Earth." She spoke then walked over to the window Darklight was looking out of before, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"My lady?" A voice spoke, from behind. Snow could tell who it was: Darklight.

"What is it, Darklight?"

"Megatron has woken up." She spoke, Snow gasped then smirked.

"Then let's go and see him."

* * *

The door opened, there came in Snowstorm, Darklight, Soundwave, Starscream, Knockout and Breakdown, Snow looked and saw Sonicboom stood somewhere near the table, he heard the door open and looked up, he saw his lady, he bowed.

"My lady." He spoke, Snow smiled and walked forward, she looked around.

"Where's Megatron?" She asked, he looked up and was about to speak, but a scream came from somewhere, Snow's optics went wide.

* * *

"Please! What did i ever do to you." A femme screamed, the door opened and there ran in everyone. Snow looked at what was happening, Windglide was in the corner, crying her optics out, Megatron had his cannon facing her.

"Megatron! What are you doing!" Snow growled, Megatron stopped and looked at Snow, his optics were blood red, anger written all over his faceplates.

"I asked you a question!" She growled, getting annoyed. Megatron growled and stormed over to her, Snow looked up at him.

"This femme knows where Dark Enbergon is! And i demand to know." He growled, Snow raised an eyebrow then burst out laughing, Megatron looked at her confused.

"What is so funny."

"Well..t-the way..y-you...just said...that a-and your optics..went cross eyed!" She laughed again, Megatron tried to go cross eyed, but it never worked, after a minute Snow calmed down, she growled at the grey mech.

"Just because you asked Windglide about dark energon doesn't mean she has to tell you!" She growled pointing a long sharp digit at him.

"You don't understand Femme! I need that energon"

"Oh yeah and why?"

"Because..because.." Megatron fell silent, he didn't know what to say.

"See, you just want Dark energon, you don't need it." She sighed then walked towards a sobbing Windglide, Windglide opened her optics.

"M-my Lad-Watch Out!" She screamed, Snow turned around and saw nothing, someone punched her, she fell to the ground with a large thud.

"My Lady!" Windglide spoke she crawled over to her, Megatron smirked. Snow opened her optics, she sat up and gasped, then remembered what happened. Windglide crying in the corner, Megatron shouting at Snow, then Snow went to Windglide then she turned around and darkness.

"D-did you just hit me?" She asked, it was a dumb question, but she was annoyed now.

"Well what does it look like." Megatron laughed, seeing a dent on her cheek. Snow touched her cheek and felt the dent, she growled then stood up.

"I've been in much worse." She then charged at Megatron and he fell on the ground again, she was on top of his stomach, she growled and grabbed her sword she placed it by his throat again.

"Sorry Megs but your times up, you and your little buddies can go into the cell and rot in there! You do not hurt one of my team members especially Darklight and get away with it!" She growled, Megatron looked at her, his optics wide again, he then looked at Darklight.

"And maybe one of them can have a fun time with you, would you like that?" She smirked, Megatron gulped but couldn't because the sword was in the way.

"You three." She spoke pointing to random drone femmes, they turned to her.

"Pass me those cuffs." She smirked, the femme drone passed her five cuffs, she cuffed Megatron then got off him, she then cuffed Starscream and the others.

"Good, now follow me." She smirked, she helped Megatron get up then walked out, she walked down a few halls, then to a large door. She typed in the code and walked in, there shown thousands of cells, the cons looked into them to see if anyone was in there, there was a small whimper in one of the cells, Snow smirked then typed in the code, she shoved the five cons in there.

"Should blame your leader for this otherwise you wouldn't be here." She smirked, Megatron glared at her, she shut the door and two guards stood by it.

"Bye boys." Snow smirked as she walked away.

* * *

A few hours later, Snowstorm came back. She walked into a cell the cell where the cons heard a small whimper, they could still hear it. She smirked and grabbed the whimpering bot, she dragged it out of the cell, energon trailed across the floor, she dragged it past the cons, the cons looked in shock at what she was dragging an Autobot, she saw the faceplates and smirked then carried on dragging the bot. She went to the end of the room, she put the bot on cuffs on the wall, he hung down tears and energon falling off his body.

"I will ask you again, do you work for Optimus Prime?" She asked, the bot spat in her faceplate, she growled then tore his leg off then threw it, he screamed in agony.

"P-please, i-i don't know who Optimus Prime is!" he spoke, she sighed and uncuffed him.

"Fine back to the cell for you." She spoke, she dragged him back to the cell and thrown him in, she locked the cell door and femme guards stood by it.

She walked to the cons cell, the femme guards moved and she opened the door, she smirked and closed the cell door behind her.

"Having fun?" She asked, Megatron growled and tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Oh it's such a shame Megsy wegsy can't get up? Poor baby." She spoke pouting, Megatron growled again.

"Growling won't help Megatron, anyway a femmes on her way here for one of you." She spoke, smirking.

Snow stepped out of their cell and turned to the femme drone, she asked what earth time was it, they said 23:30. She was quite shocked, it was late. Just then she heard the door open, she turned and saw Toxicglide a huge smile on her faceplates, she walked towards Snow.

"My Lady."

"Toxic, which one?" She asked, she looked into the cell and saw the four mechs.

"Er...him." She pointed to..

"Knockout." Snow spoke, Knockout stood up and walked forward.

"I'm sure he will be good, besides he is good looking." Snow smirked, Toxic smiled then grabbed his cuffed servos, she walked away. Snow turned to the others, she smiled at them then walked away.

* * *

Darklight walked into the room, holding a tray of energon, she walked to the cell where the cons where sat, Megatron's face lit up with happiness, wait Megatron was never happy? The femme guards moved and walked away, they probably was getting energon themselves, Darklight walked in and gave them the energon.

"I'm i glad to see you." Megatron spoke, Darklight smiled, she decided to talk to them while the guards where gone.

"I should of warned you never to annoy My Lady, she would do this. She has done it all these years." Darklight frowned, Megatron sighed.

"Darklight!" Snowstorm spoke, Darklight stood up and walked out the cell, she looked at Snow.

"Y-yes my lady."

"Set them free."

"W-what?"

"Set them free, gorgeous mech's don't deserve to be in here and besides Windglide told me everything, she was only teasing you Megatron." She smiled, Darklight was confused.

"Well go on." Snow smiled, Darklight walked into the cell not taking her optics off Snow, she uncuffed them all.

"What about him?" She spoke walking out, the others following.

"I'll sort him out later." She spoke, they walked out of the room and to the control room.

"Where's Knockout?" Breakdown asked, slightly worried. The door opened and there came in Knockout with a femme by his side, he walked over to the others and smirked.

"Lord Megatron meet my new spark mate Toxic, she is very good at fragging." He winked, Snowstorm smirked.

"Wait, your trying to hook us up with femmes?" Megatron asked, Snowstorm smiled.

"No." Snow spoke, Megatron was confused.

"My lady, may i speak to Megatron alone?" She asked, Snow rolled her optics and nodded, now she's stuck with three mechs.

"The way you treated Megatron was hilarious!" Starscream laughed, Snowstorm looked at him and smirked, she glanced at Soundwave, he was just staring at her.

"My lady." She turned around, seeing that mech again she smirked knowing what he was going to say.

"We have made it to Earth."

* * *

Swear that mech loves saying things like that;) Haha, anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me if it's good, bad, interesting:


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry if i haven't been updating guys:( Been quite busy and i can't update tonight either:( But i will tomorrow, anyway lets read the story:D!

_Thoughts/dreams and nightmares_

_**Commlinks**_

**_'Spark Bond'_**

_"Whispering"_

_**"Videos"**_

* * *

Snow looked in disgust at this planet, she hated it! She walked to the entrance of the ship, everyone following her. They have never been on this planet before, Snow looked up and saw the sky blue, she raised an optic ridge then looked forward again, she saw sand, rocks and trees? Where did they land?

"I have to say Earth is weird. Megatron, have you been here before?" She asked turning around, Megatron took a step forward.

"Well my lady, yes we have. The Autobots have an hidden base somewhere in Jasper Nevada." He spoke, she looked confused. A hidden base? Optimus Prime you never disappoint.

"Where are we?" She asked, turning to the mech that told her they arrived on Earth.

"Africa." He spoke, she sighed.

"We need to be in Jasper Nev-, what ever it's name is!" She growled, the mech nodded then ran back into the ship, everyone followed.

The ship lifted up into the sky, everyone was in the control room. Megatron was talking to Darklight again? Snow glared at him. _Why does he keep talking to her! _her glares and mumbles where stopped when someone tapped her shoulder gently, she turned around and saw Soundwave?

"Soundwave, what is it?" She spoke, Soundwave started looking at her, she was so beautiful, the way her faceplate was white, with purple glowing optics! She was so beautiful, Soundwave gulped. She raised an optic ridge confused as why he was just stood there.

"Soundwave?" She asked, she tapped on his visor. Soundwave stepped back, he didn't know what to say so he just walked away, he could feel her confused optics on him but he didn't look back. Just walked back to a talking Starscream and Knockout, they were both talking about Snow.

"I mean come on, she is amazing! Her attitude with Megatron was hilarious! She nearly slit his throat!" Starscream laughed, Knockout looked at him then glanced at Snow, she was talking to one of her drones.

"I know, what you mean." He smirked still looking at the femme, Starscream stopped laughing and saw Knockout smirking staring at someone or something, he followed his gaze and saw he was staring at Snow!

"Ha! You and her together, no it would be me and her together!" He growled, clenching his fist. Knockout stopped drooling and turned towards a steaming hot Starscream.

"Really? A femme like that would not get with a mech like that." He pointed to Starscream, he raised an optic ridge.

"Oh yeah and why? I have good looks too you know."

"Please! Your a mech that wears heels!" Knockout chuckled, Starscream growled.

"That's how i was born! You should shut up because all you care about is your fragging paintjob!" Starscream growled pushing Knockout, Knockout growled and pushed Starscream who knocked into Soundwave. Soundwave lost balance and was to busy staring at Snow, he fell to the floor, his visor shown a crack, his optics widened wide, Soundwave tried to get back up but Starscream tripped over him, his face went straight to the floor, Soundwave closed his optics hearing glass shatter, he opened them and saw the floor, his visor was gone! He couldn't let anyone see. He then felt a shadow above him, he covered his optics with his servos.

"Soundwave, are you okay?" It was Snow, she knelt down and saw glass, why did she all of a sudden care for him? She looked at Soundwave and saw him covering his face from everyone, she frowned then grabbed his arm, Soundwave stood up still covering his face, Snow turned around seeing everyone staring, she growled then they got back to work. She grabbed Soundwave's arm and walked out of the room, Soundwave heard doors opening and closing, he then stopped.

"It's okay Soundwave, you can uncover your faceplate now. No one can see you." A femme voice spoke, Soundwave didn't know what to do, should he? But what if everyone's there, they would laugh at him.

"It's okay, you know. No one's here." The femme spoke again, Soundwave gulped then slowly moved his servos, he saw Snow staring at him smiling.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" She spoke, Soundwave gulped keeping his optics on her.

"I won't be a minute." She spoke then walked past him, Soundwave turned around and saw she went out the door, he sighed then decided to sit down.

Snow came back, glass in her servo's. Soundwave looked at her walking to a table, she put the shattered glass pieces down and looked back at him, she smiled.

"You know Soundwave, you have a very gorgeous face." She smirked, Soundwave's optics widened, she smirked then sat down on a chair.

"Don't worry i can get your visor back to normal." She spoke, Soundwave only nodded.

She then started working on his visor, Soundwave just stared at the wall, thinking about Snow and her looks, he started smiling.

After a few minutes, Soundwave's visor was back to normal. Snow stood up with it and smiled, it just looked like his old one. She walked over to a still smiling Soundwave. Soundwave didn't notice her approach and he wasn't even paying any attention, he was day dreaming.

"Soundwave?" Snow spoke, Soundwave's shook his head closing his optics, he opened them again and turned to Snow, she smiled and handed him the visor.

"I hope it's alright, i tried my best." She spoke smiling, Soundwave looked at it then at her, he slowly smiled.

"You know, you shouldn't wear that visor. Your cute and gorgeous when you have it off and it's better to look at a face not a visor." She smiled, giving him his visor, he looked at it and smiled again. He stood up and looked at Snow, she was smiling at him, he didn't know what got over him but he hugged her, Snow was shocked at first but hugged him back.

"Thank you my lady." He spoke in his normal voice, Snow's optics widened, she let go and looked at his optics. They where just like her's, she smiled and so did Soundwave.

"You stupid fragging mech! I don't even know why i picked you when Megatron was in stasis lock!" A deep, squeaky voice shouted. Snow sighed at Starscream's voice.

"I better go see whats happened." She spoke, Soundwave nodded. She touched his cheek staring at his optics, she then walked out of her room.

* * *

Everyone was in the room, staring at the two mech's fighting, Knockout and Starscream. Knockout had scratches all over his paintjob but he didn't care, he wanted to kill this mech! Starscream, however had a bent wing, and dents all over him. Knockout picked the seeker up and threw him across the room, he smirked.

Snow typed in the code and stormed in, her optics widened at what was happening in front of her, Starscream was trying to get up but couldn't. Knockout was just posing, a big fat smirk on his faceplates.

"What is going on!" Snow shouted, everyone turned to her.

"Well, we...er.." Knockout spoke, Snow growled and glared at Megatron demanding an answer from him.

"Megatron, your the leader! You should be telling them to stop. Not just stand there like a fragging helmet healm!" She growled, Megatron's optics widened.

"I don't care what happened, right now you both need to go the med bay. I'll have Sonicboom fix you up." She sighed, then walked out, Knockout sighed and so did Starscream. Starscream got up slowly and followed Snow with Knockout.

* * *

"My Lady? What is w-what happened?" Sonic spoke, seeing two injured mechs coming through the door with Snow.

"These two have been fighting, It look's like Starscream has a bent wing and dents everywhere. Knockout, just has scratches." She growled, the two mechs went to a berth and lay down.

"O-okay. I'll try and fix them up." He spoke, his optic twitching.

"Good, commlink me, when your done." Then she walked out, leaving them.

"S-so..how did you get into this mess?" Sonic asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well..we, er..." Starscream spoke but stopped.

"Let me guess, you both started talking about our Lady, didn't you?" He spoke chuckling, Starscream and Knockout looked at each other then back at the chuckling medic.

"How did you know?"

"Because everytime when mech's come here, they always fight over our Lady or the drones, or even Darklight." He spoke, the two cons looked at each other again.

* * *

"Rocky?" Snow spoke to one of the drones, he turned around.

"How long till we get to this place called Jasper Nevada?" She spoke looking at the screen. Rocky turned to the screen and started typing some things in.

"Er.. 6 earth hours." He spoke, she nodded.

"Okay, what time is it now?"

"Er...18:00 now." He spoke, she nodded again.

_So where going to Jasper Nevada, hmm. I can't wait Optimus Prime and the Autobot shall be terminated!_

* * *

So, what do you think good, bad? Please let me know and i'm so sorry that i haven't been updating this for a while. I've been quite busy and I'm ill:( But i needed to get this down:D Byee, reviews:)


	4. Chapter 4

_Thoughts/dreams and nightmares_

_**Commlinks**_

**_'Spark Bond'_**

_"Whispering"_

_**"Videos**_

_'Flashbacks'_

* * *

Snow paced around the room, she was getting quite bored waiting to arrive at Jasper Nevada. Darklight was talking to Megatron giggling, still. Knockout and Starscream were still in the med bay, they both started arguing but Sonic stopped them and put them in stasis, while he fixed them. Snow was getting very annoyed now, she stormed over to the mech she was talking to before.

"Rocky, how long now?" She growled, the mech turned to her then forward.

"M-my lady 2 hours." He spoke, she smiled.

"Good." She spoke, she then heard giggling. She turned around and saw Darklight giggling, Megatron had his arms crossed over his chest a huge smirk on his faceplates, Snow was about to storm over but got a comm link from Sonic. Instead she walked out of the control room and to the med bay.

When she arrived, she saw the two mech's still lay on the berth, they was both awake. Sonic saw his lady enter and he bowed, she smiled at him then looked at the two mechs, Sonic fixed Starscreams wing then walked over to Snow.

"_They both were damaged, Knockout had scratches all over and it was drama, he wouldn't stop screaming." _He whispered, Snow raised an optic ridge.

_"And Starscream?"_

_"He had a snapped wing, i had to put it back on, also he had dents all over him but i helped him." _Snow put her arms over her chest and nodded.

_"So did they tell you how it all happened?" _Sonic looked at the two mechs then back at the femme.

_T-they er..you know. Had a fight over you." _He whispered again, Snow nodded no.

_"Again, wait Knockout's with Toxic?" _She whispered, the mech shrugged. She turned to the two mechs on the berth, she smirked.

"Sonic you may leave, i need to talk to these two, alone." She smirked, the mech nodded then walked out. Soon as the door shut, Snow smirked again.

"So, Sonic told me you two were fighting because of me?" She spoke, Starscream gulped.

"That's not true! He's a liar." Starscream spoke, Snow looked at him, she then walked over and put her servo on his leg, she saw Starscream shiver, she smirked at him.

"Oh Starscream, your shivering." She spoke, Starscream looked at her then back at his leg, she moved her servo. Starscream sighed with relief. She walked to the back of the berth he was lay on, she put her servo digits on his wings.

"Seekers have sensitive wings." She smirked, rubbing his wings, Starscream tried to not let out a moan he just squirmed.

"Go on, Starscream. Moan for me." She smirked, the seeker kept his mouth shut.

Snow smirked then moved her servos, Starscream gulped then looked at her, she walked over to Knockout.

"So, you was fighting with Starscream because of me? I thought you was with Toxic? Hmm, did you get bored of her already?" She smirked licking her lips, she put her servo on his arm, she smirked seeing his optics wide.

"Is the fabulous Knockout, scared?" She smirked, he started shivering. She moved her servo and stepped back looking at the two mechs.

"You know Boys, this has been fun, but i'm afraid i have to go." She smirked, taking few steps back, she opened the door and walked out, Starscream looked at Knockout.

* * *

Snow walked into the control room, she walked towards the big window and stared out of it, she sighed. Darklight finally stopped talking to the Decepticon leader, she walked over to her Lady.

"My Lady, is something wrong?" Snow didn't turn to face her.

"Everything's fine Dark." She spoke, Snow touched her chest where her spark lay, she closed her optics and put her head down, flashbacks flooded her processor.

_'She ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from them! She was all alone now, no one could care for her, no one could protect her. She had to protect herself now, try and find some femmes or mechs and make a team. She turned around, she saw nothing but smoke. Just then she fell, she tripped over her own feet and fell down with a loud thud, her optics were opening and closing, she then fell into recharge._

She stumbled back and fell on the ground, all attention was on her now. Darklight gasped and ran to her Lady, she knelt down beside her, she gasped again.

"M-my lady, are you okay?" She asked, she was slightly worried of her Lady, Snow opened her optics and gasped seeing she was on the floor, she turned to her left and saw Dark knelt down beside her, she smiled then stood up.

Y-yes i-i'm fine, just need some recharge." She spoke, Dark smiled.

"Recharge my lady, you have been working hard. I will wake you when we are in Jasper Nevada." Dark spoke, Snow nodded and walked away out of the room, Dark sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

_A young femme was in deep recharge on her little berth, she was holding a cybertronian toy. A femme crept into the room a smile on her face, she walked slowly towards the little one and sat on the berth, she looked at the little one and smiled, she then turned towards the door and motioned someone to come in, it was a mech, he walked in and knelt down near the berth._

_"Snow, snow. It's time to wake up my little sparklet." The femme spoke, putting her servo on Snow's back, Snow's optics flickered online, she looked at her mum and dad and a huge smile came on her face._

_"Mummy, Daddy!" She smiled hugging them._

_"Your home!" She spoke, they both smiled at the little daughter._

_"We're home."_

_"And we have something for you." The femme spoke, she grabbed something from the mech and gave it to her little daughter, she looked at it with wide optics. It was a little purple necklace, it had purple diamonds on._

_"What is it?" She spoke grabbing it._

_"That my sweet heart is called a necklace, humans wear them." The mech smiled, Snow looked at it with wide optics._

_"I love it, thank you mummy daddy!" She spoke, jumping up ad hugging them again._

_"Your welcome my darling."_

_"Where did you go?" She asked, the femme looked at the mech._

_"Well to get you that of course."_

_"And, we got you something else." The mech smirked standing up, he walked out of the room. Snow was confused as to where he was going, he came back holding something behind his back._

_"This is for you." He smirked, he gave her something that looked like a sword, she looked at it with wide optics._

_"But you can only have that when your older, your too young." She frowned and crossed her arms._

_"Chrome? Chrome? Where are you!" Shadestorm spoke, looking everywhere for her husband. Snow was eating some energon, watching her mother walk around looking for her dad, she had grown up now._

_"Mum, he might just be out." She spoke, Shade sighed and sat down near her daughter._

_"I know sweetie, i'm just worried." She spoke sighing, she rubbed her optics._

_They sat there in silence, then Snow heard something, she looked around but saw nothing, she looked at her mother._

_"M-mum can you hear that?" Shade opened her optics and looked around, she heard nothing but then the roof collapsed beside her, she gasped and grabbed Snow backing up to the wall, smoke appeared where the thing hit the roof, the smoke disappeared and there shown a mech, he was offline, Snow gasped then heard gun shots, she looked out the window and saw mechs shooting each other, femmes and sparkling running._

_"W-whats happening!" Snow spoke, tears forming in her optics._

_"I-i don't know, don't worry everythings going to be fine."_

Snow woke from recharge, she looked around and saw she was still in her room, tears formed in her optics, she had that dream again, she felt her spark then noticed something, she looked down shocked and saw that necklace! Her mother and father gave her, it's grown and she didn't have it on before. Her mother and father most be watching her making sure she's safe, Snow smiled and got off her berth, she walked out and towards the control room.

* * *

Aw a little bit about her past there, little family time:) Anyway reviews guyss:D


	5. Chapter 5

_Thoughts/dreams and nightmares_

_**Commlinks**_

**_'Spark Bond'_**

_"Whispering"_

_**"Videos**_

_'Flashbacks'_

* * *

Snow walked into the control room, all optics on her. She sighed and walked forward towards the window, she crossed her arms over her chest staring outside, Snow never knew about Earth, her creators did tell her about it but she was quite young to understand. She just couldn't wait to get her servos on that blasted mechs throat and strangle him till he's offline! They perished her mother and father and now their gone but Snow knows that their looking down on her.

She touched the necklace and looked down smiling at it, she looked back up and saw little buildings, with organics in vehicles driving. She turned to Rocky who was looking at her.

"Are we in Jasper Nevada?" She asked, the mech nodded then smiled.

"Indeed my lady." Snow smirked, Rocky smiled seeing his lady was very happy. They landed the ship somewhere near sand and rocks, Snow sighed.

"We might as well get some recharge, we have a busy day tomorrow." She spoke, all drones nodded and walked out of the room. Darklight smiled at Megatron and walked out following the others, the decepticons just stood there unknown what to do. Snow walked over to them and smiled.

"I have spare quarters, you can recharge there if you like." She spoke, Megatron looked at her.

"Thank you my lady." He bowed, Snow was quite shocked hearing Megatron say 'Thank you' i don't think he's ever said that his whole life. She nodded and walked out, the others followed.

They walked through the halls, all lights were dim every single door was shut locked, everyone was recharging. Snow finally found the room, she typed in the code and the door opened with a hiss, there shown five berths, she walked inside others following.

"I'm sorry about the mess, someone came here before and well i terminated him." She spoke sighing, everyone had shocked optics.

"Well, enjoy your stay here." She smiled then walked out, all the mechs looked at eachother.

"I know this is very awkward but i can't recharge in a room full of mechs." Breakdown spoke, everyone looked at him.

"Well i'm going to my sweetspark." Knockout smirked, he walked out of the room and towards Toxic's quarters, he knocked on.

There was no answer, then he knocked on again. The door opened with a hiss there stood a tired Toxic, she rubbed her optics yawning but then smiled seeing Knockout stood there, he smiled back.

"K-knockout w-what are you doing here?" She yawned, Knockout chuckled and stroked her cheek.

"Well i wanted to see my sparkmate of course." He smirked, she giggled. She put her servo to his other servo and pulled him into her quarters, she shut the door and locked it.

* * *

While Knockout was with his sparkmate, Megatron also wanted to be with someone, he told the others that he was going somewhere, they were quite confused as to where he was going considering their on someone else's ship. Megatron walked through the halls looking at each door's, they all had names on, he finally found the one 'Darklight's Quarters' He smirked and knocked on, the door opened and there stood Darklight, she smirked seeing the mech she missed all these years, she grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"Megatron, it has been so long." She spoke hugging him tight, the mech chuckled.

"I know my Darklight, it has." He let go and put a digit to her chin to make her look up at him, he smirked.

"I've missed you my little femme." He spoke, Dark smiled at him. Megatron stroked her cheek with a digit, he looked at her bright purple optics, god he missed this femme! Dark looked at him, she smiled at him. Before they knew it, their lips were connected. Megatron picked the femme up, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms round his neck, Megatron kissed the femme and walked forward, he opened one optic and saw the berth, he set her down.

"I bet your still good in berth aren't you?" She smirked, tapping his chest, he smirked and kissed her lips.

"Maybe." He spoke, Dark smirked.

"Lie down for me." He spoke, Dark didn't say anything. She lay down waiting for what was to happen next. Megatron kissed her legs, Dark's optics widened, he then moved up to her thighs, he kissed and licked with his glossa. He then looked up at her and saw she was facing the ceiling, he smirked then moved her interface panel. Dark's optics went wide, she knelt up by her elbows and saw the mech smirking, he then moved his mouth to her valve, he put his servo's under her aft and pushed her body forward, he then put his glossa inside her valve. Dark lay back down moaning with pleasure, Megatron smirked at her.

Dark gripped the berth hard nearly putting dents in it. She was enjoying this, she could feel an overload coming, she gulped and moaned more looking at the ceiling. Megatron didn't stop he just kept his glossa inside her, Dark couldn't take it anymore, she overloaded everywhere, screaming with pleasure. Her screams died down when Megatron moved his glossa, he could taste sweet overload, it just tasted like sweet energon. He smirked and stood up, Dark was lay on the berth, she moved her servos from the sides of the berth and panted, there was some dents beside the berth.

"Wow! Y-you have changed!" She gasped, Megatron smirked and got on top of her, he kissed her lips. Dark kissed back, he moved his glossa on her bottom lip, she let him in, their tongues started dancing together. Dark could taste her overload. Megatron let go and stared at his femme, he smirked then lay next to her.

"Now, you do something to me." He smirked, Dark raised an optic ridge rather confused, she sat up and looked into his optics.

"What?" She asked, Megatron sighed and grabbed her servo he put it to his chest then down to his..

"Oh that."

"Yes that, your good at it." He smirked at her, Dark put her interface panel back on, she got off the berth and moved to Megatrons side, he spread his legs. She knelt down between his legs, she moved his interface panel and saw it, it was huge. She licked her lips remembering this big juicy spike, she smirked at it then looked up at Megatron. She put both servos on it, Megatron twitched at the feeling, Dark smirked then started moving her servos up and down, Megatron groaned and lay down.

"Try not to break my berth." Dark giggled seeing him grip the berth, she smirked then looked back at his spike. She moved her mouth to the top bit, Megatron groaned, she pushed her mouth further, he moaned. She could feel it fully in her mouth now, she started going up and down with her mouth and servos. Megatron groaned more and gripped the berth, she knew he would break it but she didn't really a scrap.

She moved her mouth from him and started going up and down with her servos, Megatron groaned more. An overload was approaching, Megatron could feel it, Dark put her mouth back, she went up and down again. Just then Megatron overloaded all in her mouth, she could taste the sweetness of his overload, she moved her mouth and servos and stared at it.

He sat up and looked at her, she was staring at his spike then her optics went up to him, he smirked at her. Dark moved her interface panel, she then stood up and walked forward towards Megatron, she knelt on him and made him lie down, he smirked at her. She lay down on top of him putting kisses on his neck and chest, she then sat up and looked down at his spike, she lifted herself up then landed down on his spike, she moaned.

She then started going up and down on his spike, Megatron smirked at her.

"God, you have gotten bigger than last time." She giggled, putting her servos in his chest, the mech chuckled.

"Well my dear, it has been quite long since we last met." He smirked, she closed her optics and sighed, but then smiled.

"Yes it has." She spoke, the mech smirkedd then did something fast. He moved Dark from his spike and turned her around, Dark was shocked at the quick reaction, she then felt Megatrons spike back in her.

"Whoa, warn me next time." She gasped, Megatron chuckled at her then thrust harder.

She moaned putting her servos on the berth, Megatron grinned at the little femme, he thrust into her faster, more moans escaped Dark, she could feel an overload coming. Megatron smirked then turned her over, so her back was on the berth, he looked down at her, she was so beautiful. He picked her up and looked at her, she looked at him they then kissed still thrusting into her. Dark missed this, this mech, she missed him so much and now he was here! She moaned into his mouth, Megatron smirked into the kiss, he could feel an overload coming. He thrusted harder and faster into her, Dark moved her mouth and gritted her denta, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, Megatron smirked and started going faster.

She then overloaded all over his spike, she gritted her denta hard. She closed her optics tight, she could feel her lubricant flowing down on the mechs spike, Megatron smirked and moved the femme on to the berth, he looked down and saw his spike dripping lubricant, he smirked then put his interface panel on. Dark lay on her berth panting, she sat up and grabbed her interface panel, she put it on and looked up at him.

"So, what now? Are you going back to them?" She asked, Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"Why? Do you want me to?" He asked, she put her servos up in surrender.

"No, i-i just thought you was." She spoke, he nodded.

"I will go i-"

"No, please stay." She spoke, he smirked then climbed onto the berth with her, Dark lay down and snuggled up to him.

* * *

Snow woke from recharge, she could hear something? She sat up and looked around her room, where was that noise coming from? She got up from her berth and looked at the time, it was 3:00 in the morning! Was someone having an nightmare, Snow rubbed her chin thinking, she never heard these noises before. She typed in the code and looked outside, the light's were dim, the noises started again. She followed the noise and came to the room, the cons where staying at, she typed in the code and the door opened, she walked in quietly.

She looked around the room, she couldn't really see cause the lights were off, she flicked them on but dimmed them a bit so no one would awake, she gasped seeing only three mechs lay on the berth, Knockout and Megatron were gone! She then remembered Knockout has a sparkmate but Megatron, no he doesn't does he? She was about to walk out but then she heard the noise again, she looked behind her shoulder and saw the three mechs lay there still, what is that noise.

She walked to the mech known as Breakdown, she looked at him and saw him recharging peacefully, she raised an optic ridge then checked Starscream, he was peaceful too, then Soundwave. The noises sounded again, it was coming from Soundwave! She looked at him confused, she touched his arm. Soundwave moved his arm and there shown what was causing the noise, it was a little cybertronian bird, it was beside Soundwave sat there looking confused at its creator or master or whatever he was too him! Snow's optics widened.

_"A cybertroian bird on my ship?" _She spoke she looked at Soundwave's chest and saw nothing there, she remembered seeing something on his chest before but never questioned about it. The bird heard her, it saw the femme staring at him, he turned around and looked at the femme up and down.

_"Your a cute little er mech or femme."_ She spoke stroking his little head, it looked at her and purred. The bird then flew on her shoulder, she giggled and stroked his chin.

_"Was you the one making all that noise?"_ She asked, he nodded she giggled.

_"Why?"_ The bird looked at a recharging Soundwave, well i think he was recharging.

_"You want Soundwave?"_ She asked, it nodded. She knelt down and spoke quietly.

_"Soundwave? Soundwave?"_ The bird chirped, Snow looked at it.

_"What is it?"_ She whispered, the bird then flew beside Soundwave. Soundwave opened his optics, he could hear whispering and Laserbeak chirping, now Laserbeak was talking to him. He could see Snow knelt down beside him, why was she?

_"Soundwave?" _She whispered, Soundwave needed to let her know that he wasn't recharging. He sat up and nodded, she smiled. _That smile!_

"Er, can i talk to you outside?" She asked, the mech nodded. She stood up and walked out waiting for him to come, he walked out the door. Snow looked in the room seeing the others not awake, she turned the lights off and shut the door, she looked at Soundwave.

"Follow." She spoke, he nodded and Laserbeak went back to his chest, they walked down the halls to Snow's quarters, she typed in her code and walked in, Soundwave walked in after her. She smiled then closed her door, she turned the lights fully on, then walked to a chair that was in the corner of her room, there was a few other too. Soundwave sat down next to her, wondering why he was here.

"You can take your visor off if you like, i don't really care." She spoke, Soundwave didn't know what to do? Should he, well maybe he should considering she saw his face before. He reached up and with a click it came off, he put it down beside him, Snow smiled.

"There's that handsome face i wanted to see." She spoke, Soundwave smiled.

"I told you to come here because, your pet bird kept making these noises and i don't know why." She spoke, pointing to his chest. Soundwave looked down at Laserbeak, Laserbeak then moved from his chest and in front of him.

"Laserbeak." He spoke, she looked at him then back at the one known as 'Laserbeak' She smiled.

"Cute name." She spoke, he nodded.

"But why was he making those noises?" She asked, Soundwave looked at the bird for quite a while, Snow was confused. Was he talking to him or something, Soundwave then stopped staring at Laserbeak and turned to Snow.

"Laserbeak is hungry."

"O-oh, can he have energon sweets?" She asked, the mech nodded.

She smiled then got up and walked over to what looked like a door, she typed in a code and the door opened, there shown energon sweets, high grade and plain energon. Snow grabbed some energon sweets and two high grades, she walked out of the room and shut the door. Considering it was like 3:30 in the morning! She wanted to get to know Soundwave.

She walked back to where she was sitting and gave Laserbeak some energon sweets, he took all of them in his little mouth and flew to Snow's berth, she giggled then looked at Soundwave, she gave him some high grade but he nodded no.

"Oh come on, it wont bite. Besides you haven't shown anyone else your face have you? And i'm the only one that's saw it and it's handsome but you need to have some high grade, i mean you wont be able to drink or anything when your with the others so." Soundwave knew she was right, he sighed and grabbed the high grade she gave a cute smile, he stared at it then sipped it. It did taste good and he hasn't had any in ages, Snow smirked then sipped her's.

It was a very awkward silence between the two, all you could hear was Laserbeak eating, Soundwave looked around the room, he didn't know what to say nor do.

"So..." She spoke, Soundwave then knew what to ask.

"Can i ask something?" He asked, in his normal voice. Snow turned to him and nodded.

"Well, what are you going to do when you know find the Autobots?" He asked, Snow growled. She squeezed the high grade glass in her servos.

"I will perish all of their sparks! Just like they did to my creators." She put the high grade down and looked at the necklace her creators gave her, she held it.

"I don't care if they cry or whimper or beg me to let them live, they destroyed my creators sparks. Now i will destroy theirs." She growled, Soundwave swallowed.

"May i ask, what happened to your creators?" He asked, Snow let go off the necklace and looked down.

"I-i mean you don't have to, i w-"

"No, i think you might as well know." She spoke, she sighed.

"I was grown up about 19 in human years, i was just at home with my mother, my father was out. Mother kept pacing around the room, she was worried for father, i tried to tell her to stop worrying but she wouldn't listen, we both sat down and i heard a noise, i told mother but she said nothing then the roof beside us collapsed! A mech got thrown into our home, he was offline i didn't know what to do. I looked outside and saw mechs fighting mechs and femme's and sparkling's running away from them, trying to find safety. Me and mother ran out of the house and saw Cybertron a dump, everything was on fire, everyone was dying. My mother told me to stay where i was, while she would go and looked for father, she told me to go back inside but i couldn't! I was terrified, i went back inside and rummaged around everywhere for that sword my father gave me, i grabbed it and put it on my back. All's i could hear was screams shouts and yells, i was so scared. It had been long since my mother left me, she never came back, i needed to find her! I went out and looked around, i didn't know what to do, so i ran, i ran as fast as i could. Blocking everything that tried to hit me, i needed to find my creators, i then saw someone, i-it was my father. He had dents everywhere and was missing a leg, he only had one optic, the other looked like someone pulled it out, his optics weren't lit red, they were grey, he was offline! I didn't know what to do, i sobbed and cried telling him to come back but he never, he was offline for good. Soon i heard yelling, i looked up and saw someone, it was a mech. A yellow mech, but he wasn't alone, he was with a big green bulky one and an orange and white one, they were fighting some other mechs but i couldn't see who, i looked down at my father and started sobbing more then i got pulled up, someone started hitting me and punching me, i tried to fight back but i wasn't much of a fighter! I was too weak, they held me up and this mech with an orange and white paintjob started yelling at me in my face, i spat at him and he punched me. Just then i heard a groan, the mech who spat at me moved and there came my mother, Optimus was holding her by her shoulders, he then roughly put her down, i was so angry and upset. The bots that where holding me let me go, so i could speak to my mother, but as she was speaking. Her optics went dim and she..she was offline. I growled and told the autobots i will get them and perish their sparks i then ran, ran away from all this madness. I did have a vehicle form, so i ran ran as fast as my legs could go, i looked everywhere for a ship. I finally found one, i then heard whimpers, i searched the place and saw a beaten up femme, i didn't know what to do. I mean i wasn't a doctor or anything! So i told her i would be back, she just whimpered more, i ran to an med bay and saw the place in flames, i ignored it and ran it then i saw nothing but mech's lay on floor and femme's. I then heard someone sighing and groaning, i followed the sounds and met a mech, we both went back to the femme and all three of us found a ship. Sonic fixed her up and i fixed the ship too. Darklight gotten better she helped us fix it too, then more mechs and femmes came. The ship started working and we took flight." She finished, Soundwave gasped at how long she was speaking for, but then she broke down crying. She closed her optics and put her servos hiding her face. Soundwave didn't know what to do.

"I-i'm sorry Snow." He sighed, she wiped her optics and looked at him, she then hugged him. Soundwave was shocked at this quick she hugged him but he smiled then hugged her back.

"If you need to talk, i'm always here for you." He spoke, she smiled and sniffled a bit.

"Thank you Soundwave." She then kissed his cheek, Soundwave gasped then smiled. Snow cuddled up to him, Soundwave put his arm over her, she could feel recharging calling her.

"Recharge." He spoke stroking her healm, she didn't argue, she closed her optics and fell to recharge. Soundwave carried on stroking her healm, he felt bad for the poor little femme about her past and all, he sighed and could feel recharging taking over him too.

* * *

Phew, finally done! I am so tired, now writing about her past. It's actually hard haha anyway reviews:)


	6. Chapter 6

_Another chapoter:D I'm alot better now so i can update loads haha and sorry for keeping you waiting!_

_Thoughts/dreams and nightmares_

_**Commlinks**_

**_'Spark Bond'_**

_"Whispering"_

_**"Videos**_

_'Flashbacks'_

* * *

_"Will she be okay er..what's your name?" The femme asked, the mech looked up and smiled._

_"Sonic Boom." He spoke then looked back down, Snow nodded and smiled._

_"So, your a medic?" She asked, he nodded then carried on fixing the femme on the floor._

_"Where did you find her?"_

_"I found her somewhere near the medic, she was in pain." She spoke, the medic nodded and carried on fixing her wounds._

_After a couple of minutes, Sonic fixed all the femmes wounds, he told her to take it easy while standing. She nodded and stood up slowly, she fell a bit but Sonic caught her._

_"Oh be careful." He smiled, the femme smiled and nodded getting up slowly again, this time she never fell._

_The three walked all around Cybertron looking for a ship, Sonic was holding Darklight in his arms, his arm was over her shouldr while the other was over her waist. Snow was the leader, she was walking at the front looking around, she soon passed her now burnt down house, she sighed and carried on walking._

_They stopped walking, Snow squinted her optics and saw something._

_"I-i see something, come on." She spoke running towards the thing she saw, the others followed walking._

_Snow smiled and gasped staring at the ship, it was huge could fit a hundred people on there, she saw it needed repairing, she smiled and walked forward touching it, it was fully black had like 100 windows, she smirked then walked forward she saw a door, she opened the door and stepped inside, the others following. She looked around and saw the halls all dark purple and the flooring dark purple, she walked forward and looked around, this place was amazing!_

_"I wonder who owns this ship." She gasped, she opened a door and walked in the others following in. She looked around and saw a huge window at the front, she walked forward and looked out and saw mechs and femmes linking onto eachother, maybe she could make a team!_

_"You two stay here." She spoke, she ran out of the control room and to the main entrance, she opened the door and saw the mechs and femmes walking away._

_"Hey!" She shouted, they didn't hear her._

_"Hey!" She shouted even louder, they turned around._

_"Over here." She spoke, they looked at her then walked to her._

_"W-who are you?" A femme spoke, she was shaking holding someone else close._

_"My name is Snowstorm, i found this ship and i saw you guys there so i thought would you like to come in, we-well i am making a team and i can need some people. We have a medic by the way." She spoke, the mechs and femmes looked at eachother then smiled, Snow moved back and they walked in._

_"Snow?" A voice spoke, Snow looked around and saw everyone still working._

_"Snow?" Who was calling her that? No one was speaking._

_"Snow, wake up!"_

* * *

"Huh, what?" Snow woke up looking around, Soundwave was sat next to her shaking her, but when he saw her awake he stopped.

"What happened?" She spoke, sitting up noticing she was lay down in Soundwave's lap, she touched her healm.

"Are you okay?" Soundwave asked, she moved her servos from her healm and looked at him, she nodded.

"Yes, just a bad dream that's all." She sighed, he smiled.

Soundwave stood up, Laserbeak flew over and went back to his chest, Soundwave turned to Snow and smiled, he then got his visor and was about to walk out, but Snow stopped him. She got up and walked over to him, she grabbed his arm.

"S-soundwave?" He turned around and looked at her, she looked down and sighed, then touched her arm with her servo, she didn't know what to say.

"I-i'm sorry, if i you know i bored you with my past. I've just never told anyone about my past before." She spoke tears pricking her optics, Soundwave frowned and grabbed her into a hug, Snow hugged him back, they both let go off each other then slowly Snow grabbed Soundwave's visor and with a click it came off, she put it on the table and looked at his optics.

"Your past is interesting, it didn't make me bored attal." he smiled, Snow smiled back.

"Thank you Soundwave, you know a femme is so lucky to have you. Your so caring and nice and sweet and handsome." She turned away touching her chest.

"I used to have a mech once, but then he tried to kill me. I didn't know he was an autobot until Darklight told me, it was long ago now though." She sighed, Soundwave frowned and stepped forward, he put his servo on her shoulder. Snow turned around to face his chest, she looked up and looked at his optics.

"A mech would be lucky to have you, your amazing, beautiful sweet. You may have a bad side on the outside, but you have a good side somewhere in there." He smiled, Snow didn't really get what he meant 'by good and bad side' She was quite confused but just shrugged it off, she smiled again then their faces got closer and closer, Snow closed her optics and waited for the kiss but someone there was a knock on the door! Soundwave put his mask on quick.

"My lady, are you awake?" It was Toxic? Snow sighed and looked down, she knew Toxic wouldn't leave her alone. She walked over to the door and typed the code in, the door opened and there shown Toxic, she was holding energon. Her face shown shock when she saw Soundwave in there, she blinked like 10 times then turned to her lady.

"What is it Toxic?" She asked, Toxic gulped.

"M-my lady, er we found an Autobot signal." She spoke, Snow gasped.

"Good, get everyone ready, everyone up and go." She spoke, the femme nodded then walked away, Snow sighed then shut her door she walked over to Soundwave.

"I'm sorry about that, she doesn't really knock on it's Dark who does." She spoke confused, Soundwave nodded.

Another knock came on the door, Snow groaned and walked over and typed the code, there shown an exhausted Toxic.

"M-my lady...every-one is is in..the..control room..wait-waiting for you." She spoke, she most of been really exhausted.

"Okay." She spoke, the femme nodded then walked away, Snow looked at Soundwave then grabbed his servo, Soundwave was shocked at why she did that. She walked away, still holding Soundwave's servo, she walked towards the control room.

* * *

In the control room was all of the Snow's team and Megatron, Starscream, Knockout and Breakdown. Darklight was stood with Megatron giggling because Megatron kept whispering stuff into her audio processor. Starscream had his arms crossed and was looking everywhere, Knockout was talking to Toxic, Breakdown was just staring at a femme.

Snow and Soundwave walked in, they wasn't holding servos now. Everyone kept quiet when their lady walked in, Soundwave walked over to Megatron and Dark walked over to Snow, who was stood by the window.

"Toxic told me that we have found an Autobot signal." She spoke, Rocky looked at Toxic and Toxic nodded. He put it on full screen and shown everyone where, Snow walked over and looked at the screen.

"So it's near a place called KO Burger, weird name for a place." She spoke, confused.

"Let's go, i can't wait to see Optimus face." She smirked.

"Dark, Toxic, Wind you come with me. Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Knockout and Breakdown you can come if you want." She spoke, everyone nodded and they walked out.

* * *

"Optimus, i'm getting a decepticon signal." Ratchet spoke turning around to his leader, Optimus looked at him.

"Where Ratchet?" He asked, the medic checked.

"Near KO Burger."

"Jack!" Arcee gasped walking into the room, Ratchet looked back at the screen.

"There's more." He gasped, Optimus looked at the screen and saw eight decepticon signals.

"Megatron got a new army?" Bulkhead spoke, Optimus just stared into space probably thinking.

"Who knows." Bee beeped.

"We can't let Megatron anywhere near Jack." He spoke, Arcee nodded she was scared for Jack.

"Now let's go and kick some Decepticon butts." Bulkhead spoke smashing his fists together.

* * *

Snow looked around, they all where at KO Burger, Snow saw a young human at the window of KO Burger, he looked bored as ever, he was waiting for customers but none came. Knockout and Breakdown revved the enegines driving down the road, they took the groundbridge and Rocky sent it somewhere far. They drove down the road, the boy at the window gasped and ran, Snow growled.

She saw the boy run out of the store, he turned to Knockout and Breakdown then ran, Snow and the others were high up in the sky, The boy started running away from them, Knockout and Breakdown drove after him.

After about 10 minutes of running, the boy couldn't run anymore, he was tired. He fell down, Snow transformed and smirked at the pathectic human, she picked him up and put him on her servo, he had sweat coming from his head.

"Maybe we can lure Optimus Prime to this place." Just then they heard vehicles, Snow turned around and saw Optimus, she smirked.

"Megatron, you do your thing then i can surprise him." She smirked still holding the human, Megatron smirked then stood where Snow was stood.

The Autobots transformed and glared at Megatron who was just smirking, their optics traveled to the rest of the mechs and femmes, wait femmes? They only had Airachnid.

"Megatron where is Jack?" Optimus spoke, Megatron chuckled.

"Well Optimus why don't you find out?" Megatron chuckled again, Optimus raised an optic ridge. Megatron moved a side and there shown a smirking Snow.

"Hello Optimus Prime."

* * *

I was going to write more but i'm so tiredd! But little cliffhanger there;) Reviews and i'll update tomorrow:D


	7. Chapter 7

I had to rewrite all of this, because my laptop went off and i forgot to save:( Enjoy:D.

_Thoughts/dreams and nightmares_

_**Commlinks**_

**_'Spark Bond'_**

_"Whispering"_

_**"Videos**_

_'Flashbacks'_

_':Bee talking:_

* * *

"By the Allspark, it can't be." Ratchet gasped, staring at the femme. It couldn't be her, could it? Snow looked at Optimus, he was slightly confused.

"What's wrong Optimus? Are you not surprised i'm here?" She asked, the mech raised an optic ridge.

"Who are you?" He asked, Snow smirked.

"Why Optimus do you not know who i am? You perished my creators sparks, do you not remember?" She asked, Ratchet growled.

"Optimus don't listen to her! We need to find Jack." Ratchet spoke, Optimus looked at the mech then back at Snow.

"Oh you mean this little humans is Jack." She spoke, she moved her servo from her back and there shown an exhausted Jack, he sighed and looked up at the Autobots, his eyes rested on a worried Arcee.

"Let him go!" Arcee growled, she was about to charge but Snow grabbed Jacks foot and held him upside down, Arcee stopped and stared at them.

"No i don't think so." Snow spoke, smirking. Arcee growled at glared at the femme, she then spoke.

"Who the frag are you? What do you want with us?"

"Oh you wasn't there was you? Such a shame, you shouldn't be with these pathetic mech's." Snow spoke, Arcee raised an optic ridge.

"What is she talking about?"

"Arcee don't listen to her."

"Oh Arcee, maybe i should tell you what happened in my past and maybe you can betray your fellow friends." Snow smirked, Arcee growled.

"I will never betray them."

"Oh really?" Snow laughed, then all the cons laughed apart from Soundwave of course.

"You are so pathetic." Snow smirked, she then handed Jack to Toxic and clicked her digits at Dark, Dark looked at her lady and gave her the cuffs. Snow smirked and was about to cuff them but then she heard an engine, she turned to the sound and saw..

"Jackie." Bulkhead smiled, the one known as Wheeljack transformed and grabbed his two swords.

"Come on deceptiscum." He growled putting his mask over his mouth, Snow growled.

"Who the frag is this? Dark go fight him, while i cuff them." Dark nodded and charged at the autobot Wheeljack, Megatron and Starscream decided to help.

"Now come on Optimus, why don't we have a little chat somewhere where you all can't escape." She smirked then cuffed him, Wind cuffed Bee and Bulkhead, Snow then went to Arcee, she cuffed her. Ratchet growled and ran over to Wheeljack, Snow growled and grabbed her sword she charged at Wheeljack and slid under his legs, the mech turned around and glared at her.

"This should be fun." He smirked then charged at her with his swords, Snow smirked and dodged all of them, Wheeljack growled. Snow smirked again then grabbed her sword she tried to stab him but no use, Wheeljack smirked at the femme then punched her, Snow stumbled back and growled, she smirked and put her sword back on her back, she put her servo forward into fist.

"Freeze." She smirked then put her servo up, ice shot out at Wheeljack, he couldn't move, she shot ice again and it covered his pedes.

"You slagging femme! Let me go." He growled, Snow shot ice on his mouth.

"Please shut up!" She sighed then turned around to the others.

"Now we will be leaving." She smirked, she never noticed that Ratchet ran away. She walked back over to the others and looked up in the sky, she saw her ship.

**We need a ground bridge** She spoke into her comm link, she smirked at the Autobots then they all saw a vortex beside them. Snow smirked then grabbed Optimus cuffed servos, Toxic still held Jack, she walked over to Arcee and grabbed her cuffed servos, she walked into the groundbridge. Dark grabbed Bee and Bulkhead's cuffed servos and dragged them into the ground bridge, everyone following.

They walked out of the ground bridge and saw they where in the control room, all the drones looked at their lady and Autobots coming in, they gasped. Snow roughly dropped Optimus onto the floor in the middle of the room, Toxic put Arcee down and Dark put Bee and Bulkhead down. She walked away next to the side with everyone apart from Snow, she was at the front.

"Wait, where missing one?" Snow spoke looking around, that mech Ratchet!

"Where's Ratchet!" She growled, turning to Optimus.

"Oh forget abut him. At least i have you." She knelt down and put her digit on his chin, making him look up at her.

"Are you scared?" She asked, smirking. Optimus nodded no, swallowing.

"Well you should be." She spoke standing up, she walked towards Toxic and grabbed Jack, Arcee growled. She smirked then moved back to the front.

"So, what should we do with you?" She asked, Jack glared at the femme.

"What do you want from us?" Optimus asked, Snow sighed knowing she had to repeat herself.

"Do i have to repeat myself over and over again? You perished my creators spark right in front of me. So i told you that i would perish your spark, it was so long ago you probably wont remember." She sighed, Optimus raised an optic ridge.

_:Let us go, you horrible femme!: _Snow looked at Bumblebee, what the frag did he just say?

"What?"

_:I said let us go, you horrible femme!:_

"Can someone tell me, what the frag he just said?" She asked.

"He said, let us go you horrible femme." Arcee sighed, Snow smirked then laughed.

"Haha, wow you autobots sure are funny, not." She spoke, Bee growled then spoke again.

_:What do you want with us!: _He beeped again, What is with the beeping?

"Bumblebee just speak, the beepings annoying!" Snow growled, Megatron smirked.

"He cannot my lady." Megatron spoke, Snow turned to him with a raised optic ridge.

"And why not?"

"Because i ripped his voice box out." He smirked again staring at Bee, he glared at him. Snow was quiet shocked at what Megatron just said, just then the door opened, Rocky ran in.

"My lady! that autobot you was keeping, he's gone!" He spoke, Snow growled.

"What! Where is he?" She asked, the mech was about to speak but then there was shooting coming from outside. Snow growled and put Jack in Rocky's servos, the mech gasped at the organic, he walked over to Dark and put him in her servo's, they watched Snow grab her sword and walk out.

* * *

Snow followed the shooting, she could hear screams. She was close she ran now, when she turned another corner she saw three drones and an Autobot, he was trying to fight, but was failing, Snow growled.

"What is going on!" She shouted, the three drones turned to her.

"My lady, the autobot escaped! We don't know how considering their were guards, but their offline now!" Snow growled, she then ran towards the bot, she jumped up in the air and sliced him in half, the bot gasped and fell apart, Snow growled then grabbed the bots body.

"Go back to your work stations." She spoke to the drones, they nodded. She grabbed the autobots offlined body and walked back to the control room.

* * *

"So your Optimus Prime, hmm i have to say your actually quite good looking." Toxic spoke, Knockout gasped.

"Oh but don't worry, i'm with someone." She smirked then kissed Knockout, everyone groaned. The kissing and groaning stopped when the door to the control room opened, there came in Snow, she was holding an offline Autobot with her sword dripping energon, she walked to the front and dropped the lifeless body near Optimus.

"He wouldn't tell me where you was so i had to keep him here and he escaped from the cell so i sliced him in half." She spoke, Optimus gasped and stared at the lifeless body, Snow sighed and grabbed her sword she saw energon on it, she sighed.

"Right where was we? Oh yes, so Optimus do you remember anything?" She asked, Optimus looked at the lifeless body then back up at Snow, he glare at her then sighed.

"I do not know what has happened many years ago on Cybertron, i don't remember perishing your creators sparks, i really do not." He spoke, Snow knelt down looking at him.

"Are you telling the truth?" She asked, Optimus nodded yes.

"Lies! You do remember what happened." She growled standing up, she looked at his optics closely, she could see them twitching and she could see that he was lying.

"I'm sick of talking to you, come on it's the cell for you four." She growled, grabbing Optimus's still cuffed servo's, Rocky grabbed Arcee's, Wind grabbed Bumblebee's and Bulkhead's servos, Dark was still holding Jack. They all walked out, apart from the cons, they stayed in there watching them go.

Snow walked through the halls, she could see some of her drones whispering to eachother or glaring at the Autobots. She finally made it to the cell room, she typed in the code and walked in, she smirked walking past all the cells, you could see blue energon plastered on the walls, Snow stopped and typed in the code she then pushed Optimus and the Autobots, Dark put Jack down next to Optimus.

Snow shut the door and locked it, two guards stood by it, she smirked looking at the bots, anger written all over their faceplates, she laughed walking away with the others.

* * *

Snow and the others walked back to the control room, the cons where still there, looking bored as ever. Snow walked past them and flashed a smile at Soundwave, his optics went wide, Starscream growled.

"Toxic go and get everyone to the control, i want to tell them that we are having a party." She spoke, Toxic nodded and ran out of the room. Dark walked over to her lady.

"Are you okay, my lady?"

"Yes, just glad that we finally have them. It's been so so long." She sighed, Dark nodded.

"Dark, can you go get some high grade from my quarters and wind can go too." They both nodded and walked out, Snow sighed.

The door opened and there came in Toxic and , everyone following behind her. Snow smiled at Toxic, Toxic smiled back and went over to Knockout, the door opened again and there came in Dark and Wind, they both where carrying 3 boxes of high grade, they both put them down on a table, Snow decided to speak now.

"We have captured the Autobots, finally." She spoke, everyone cheered.

"So we are now going to celebrate, with some high grade!" Everyone cheered again, Snow smirked then walked over to one of the screens, she typed in some things and music started blasting, she turned the lights off and put some flashing one's on. Everyone cheered and started dancing, Snow smirked and sat down on a couch, everyone had put chairs and couches and tables out so people could sit down. Snow opened the box of high grades and put them all out, someone touched her shoulder she turned around and saw Soundwave, he smiled behind his visor, he then started helping her. Starscream saw Soundwave he growled and stormed over to them.

"My lady, would you like any help?" He asked, putting his best smile on. Snow looked up at him and smirked.

"No your okay Starscream, Soundwave's helping me." She spoke, Starscream looked at Soundwave and smiled, he was going insane in his healm.

"O-okay." He spoke then walked away, Snow looked at Soundwave and smiled. Starscream stormed over to the couch, he sat down.

After a few minutes the high grade was out, everyone was sat down laughing and drinking. Snow was sat with:Soundwave, Megatron, Dark, Toxic, Knockout and Starscream in order. Knockout was kissing a giggling Toxic and Dark was watching people dance, Megatron had his arm over Dark, she looked up and saw him smirking at her, she smiled.

"My lady would you like to dance?" Rocky asked walking over to her, he had his servo out, Snow smiled and took the servo he went in the middle of the room and started dancing with Snow.

"So, do you think he likes her?" Toxic asked, looking over at their lady. Everyone looked over and shrugged.

"Who knows, she is really gorgeous." Starscream spoke, everyone looked at him.

"Starscream do you like her?" Megatron asked smirking, Starscream gulped and turned to his leader, he chuckled nervously.

"What me like, hhaha. Oh god my liege you are funny!" He looked back at Snow, who had a huge smile on her face still dancing. The music stopped and Snow walked back over to the other, she sat down and sipped her high grade. Another song came on and someone walked at the front of the room holding what looked like a microphone.

"Hello? Hello?" A mech spoke, everyone looked at him, what the frag was he doing?

"I learnt things about Earth, about people singing into this weird looking thing. It's called a microphone and i wanted to know does anyone want to sing any songs?" The mech asked, everyone raised an optic ridge.

"I will." Wind stood up, everyone cheered as she walked towards the mech, he looked at her and smiled.

"What song do you want to sing?" he asked, she smiled, then whispered something to his audio receptor, he looked quite shocked. The mech smiled then walked away to the screen where songs where playing, he typed the song in and it came on, everyone raised an optic ridge.

"You see right through me how do you do that shit _[3X]_

How do you _[5X]" _A voice sang, everyone was confused because Wind's mouth wasn't moving, but then Winds mouth moved.

"You let me win, you let me ride, you let me rock,  
you let me slide and when they looking,  
you let me hide, defend my honor, protect my pride  
The good advice, I always hated but looking back,  
it made me greater, you always told me,  
forget the haters just get my money, just get my weight up  
Know when I'm lying, know when I'm crying  
It's like you got it, down to a science, why am I trying,  
Know you ain't buying, I try to fight it, back with defiance,  
you make me laugh, you make me hoarse from yelling at you,  
and getting at you, picking up dishes, throwing em at you, why are you speaking when no one asked you." Everyone cheered and ran to the dance floor.

"You see right through me how do you do that shit _[3X]_

How do you _[5X]" _That voice sang again.

"You see right through me how do you do that shit _[3X]_

How do you _[5X]"_

"What are we doing, could you see through me,  
cause you say Nicki and I say who me?  
and you say no you, and I say screw you,  
then you start dressing and you start leaving,  
and I start crying, and I start screaming,  
the heavy breathin', but, what's the reason,  
always get the reaction you wanted,  
I'm actually fronting, I'm asking you something  
YO, answer this question, class is in session,  
tired of letting passive aggression, control my mind,  
capture my soul, OK, you're right just let it go,  
OK you got it, it's in the can, before I played it,  
you knew my hand, you can turn a free throw to a goal,  
Nigga got the peep hole to my soul" She carried on singing than that voice sang again, Wind smirked seeing everyone dancing now.

"You see right through me how do you do that shit _[3X]_

How do you _[5X]" _That voice sang again.

"You see right through me how do you do that shit _[3X]_

How do you _[5X]"_

"Stop!  
Stop!  
Won't you just stop looking through me 'cause I can't take it, no I can't take it" She sang again, everyone cheered.

"You see right through me how do you do that shit _[3X]_

How do you _[5X]" _That voice sang again, then the song went off. Everyone cheered, Wind smirked then walked away.

"Wow, she was really good." Snow spoke speechless, Toxic got up from her seat a huge smirk on her face, she ran over to her sister then crushed her with a hug.

"You did good!"

"I-i did?"

"Yes! You was really good." She hugged her again, Wind smiled and hugged her back.

The party was going well, everyone was dancing, singing and laughing, a few hours later everyone was quiet drunk, some weren't, some where. Toxic was on Knockouts lap kissing him, Dark was sat next to Megatron kissing him, Snow was sat between Starscream and Soundwave, she was drunk and so was Starscream. Soundwave, no, he couldn't drink.

"Knocky, come and sing with me?" Toxic spoke, Knockout sighed but smirked.

"I don't know any song's love." He spoke, Toxic kissed him again then grabbed his servo, the two walked out of the control room, Megatron smirked at Dark, he then picked her up bridal style and walked out of the control room. Snow watched them leave, great now she's alone with Starscream and Soundwave.

"Hey Starscream!" Someone shouted, Starscream turned to the voice and saw Breakdown calling him, Starscream sighed then got up and walked away, Snow turned to Soundwave.

"Should we go back to my quarters so you can have you know a drink?" She asked, Soundwave nodded. She grabbed his servo and walked out, Starscream growled at Breakdown and turned around, he saw Snow and Soundwave gone!

* * *

Snow walked to her quarters, still holding Soundwave's servo, she typed in the code and walked in, she turned on the lights and went to the storage room, she saw some high grade in there. Soundwave sat down on the couch, Laserbeak flew off his chest and went to the couch. Snow went out of the room and walked to Soundwave, she gave him his high grade and Laserbeak some sweet energon.

After a few high grade, Soundwave was now drunk. Laserbeak was in deep recharge, Soundwave smirked at a giggling Snow, he was making her laugh.

"Soundwave stop it, please!" She giggled more, Soundwave smirked and moved his slender servos to Snow, he started tickling, she went into a laughing fit.

"Pleaseee Soundwave, stop it!" She giggled more, Soundwave smirked and stopped tickling her. Snow calmed down, she looked up at the mech, he smiled at her. She never smiled back, she looked at his faceplate he was really handsome, she looked at his lips and slowly leaned in, their lips connected. Soundwave kissed back, he put his servos behind her healm and deepened the kiss, she touched her glossa to his lower lip and he let her in, their glossas started dancing, Snow let go and smiled at the mech, she grabbed his servo and stood up, Soundwave stood up and looked at her. She walked over to her berth and sat him down, she smirked at his reaction, he was shocked and was not expecting this. Snow knelt down and spread his legs, she wasn't going to do? No she wouldnt, is she?

"Don't be scared, Soundwave. I'm not going to hurt you, i'm just going to pleasure you." She started trailing kisses on his legs then licked with her glossa, she looked up at the mech and smirked, she then sat on his lap. She moved her lips to his neck and started kissing him, her servos wanted to pleasure him too, she put her servos on his legs and trailed up to his thighs, Soundwave froze. Snow smirked then touched his interface panel, she could feel his spike, she looked down and smirked.

"Look's like someone wants to say hello?" She smirked, then got off his lap. She took his interface panel off and looked at his reaction, wide optics. She giggled then looked at his spike, he was a big one.

"My my Soundwave, your a big one." She smirked, Soundwave's optics went wider, she smirked then put her servos on his spike, Soundwave shivered at the new feel, Snow moved her servos up and down, Soundwave moaned with pleasure.

"Oh god." He moaned again, Snow smirked carrying on moving her servos up and down, she then put her mouth to the top and licked the lubricant, Soundwave looked down at her, she looked up at him with a huge smile on her face, she then moved her mouth down, Soundwave groaned and gripped the berth. She moved down more and could feel the spike in her mouth, he was a big one indeed. She started moving her mouth and servos up and down, Soundwave moaned with pleasure gripping the berth, all he could feel was pleasure. he couldn't believe it, Snow the leader of the femme decepticons is doing this right now, Soundwave had a smile on his face, closing his optics. He could feel an overload approaching, he gripped the berth hard, his optics opening and screamed with pleasure, he overloaded all in Snow's mouth.

She moved her mouth from his spike and licked her lips, Soundwave sat up panting, he finally calmed down and stared at her, _She's even more beautiful covered in my overload. _Snow smirked at the mech, she stood up._  
_

"Pleasure me, Soundwave." She purred, Soundwave looked at her, she sat down next to him and lay down. Soundwave smirked then stood up, he started kissing her legs and licked her thighs with his glossa, Snow moaned with pleasure, he then moved on top of her and she could feel his spike near her interface panel, he kissed her necks and where her breast would be. He smirked seeing her moan, he started trailing kisses on her tummy then kissed her thighs. Snow gripped the berth, she could feel lubricant dripping from her valve, Soundwave looked up at her and smirked, he then moved her interface panel, there shown her valve lubricant was dripping from it. Soundwave smirked and knelt down, he licked up the lubricant, Snow moaned closing her optics.

He looked at her valve for a bit then put his glossa inside of her, Snow tensed up and gasped, but then she calmed down, Soundwave carried on licking her valve, he looked up and saw she was staring at the ceiling, he smirked then moved his glossa, he put two digits inside of her, Snow moaned with pleasure and gripped the berth harder, nearly putting dents in it. Soundwave smirked and moved faster.

"Primus, Soundwave. Don't stop!" She moaned, Soundwave smirked and went even faster. Snow licked her lips, gripping the berth harder, Soundwave went faster each time, Snow could feel an overload coming, she snapped her optics opened and her back arched up, she overloaded all over his digits, Soundwave slowed down, he then moved his servos and looked at his digits, they were covered in her overload, he licked his digits and smiled, Snow sat up and looked at the mech, she smirked at him.

"Your good at pleasuring a woman, did you know that?" She asked, Soundwave smirked and blinked his purple optics, he then stood up and lay her down, Snow looked at him and kissed him. Soundwave broke the kissed and looked at her, he looked down at his spike, he was about to enter her but then there was a knock on the door. Snow stared at the door for a few minutes, she growled. Why? She got up and put her interface panel on, she walked towards the door and told Soundwave to go into the room where high grade was.

"Who is it?"

"It's er me Starscream." She sighed, typing in the code. The door opened and there shown Starscream, he was holding something behind his back, he walked in. Snow crossed her arms, wondering why he was here.

"What is it?" She asked, he sighed then moved his servos from his back, he was holding what looked like a rose. Snow looked at him.

"I er..saw this in the control room, i thought you wanted it." Why the frag would she want a rose?

"Er, thank you Starscream." She grabbed it and looked at it, she smiled.

"So, what are you doing?" He asked, Snow sighed.

"I was getting some recharge, then you knocked on." She spoke, Starscream nodded and looked around the room, his optics rested on Laserbeak.

"Why's he here?" He asked pointing, Snow looked at Laserbeak.

"Oh, he sometimes recharges in here."

"Oh okay, well the partys over. I'm going to recharge now." He spoke, Snow smiled typing in the code, she watched Starscream walk out.

"Goodnight Starscream."

"Goodnight my lady." He walked out, Snow sighed with relief when the door shut, Soundwave walked out of the room and went over to Snow.

"Close one." She spoke, she looked at the rose and put it in a vase. She smiled then felt someones arms over her waist, she looked up and saw Soundwave.

"Now, where was we up to?" She purred, Soundwave picked her up, he put his servos under her aft while her arms where round his neck and her legs round his waist. Soundwave kissed the femme and they made their way to the berth again, Soundwave lay her down and removed her interface panel, he looked up at her and she nodded, he pushed into her. She winced at the feel, Soundwave looked at her, she then smiled and nodded yes. He pushed her into he more, Snow moaned now.

"God Soundwave, you really are big." She gasped, Soundwave smirked and their lips connected again, Soundwave started going faster. Snow moaned more now, Soundwave lifted both of her legs up with his tentacles, he started going faster now.

"Soundwave, please god baby don't stop!" She moaned more, Soundwave smirked at her and started going faster, he let go off her legs and swapped sides, now Snow was on top.

She put her servos on his chest and started going up and down on his spike, Soundwave looked up at her and smirked, he was a lucky mech wasn't he? but what about if she forgets this ever happened? Because she's drunk, Soundwave frowned. Snow saw this and stopped.

"Soundwave?" She asked, the mech sighed.

"I-it's just.."

"Just what?" She asked, he sighed again.

"Snow, i've found interest in you when i first lay optics on you. I mean like i love you but your drunk now and you will forget this ever happened and i want to stay with you." He sighed again, Snow frowned, she didn't really feel drunk now? She knelt down and kissed him, he looked at her shocked, she broke the kiss and smiled.

"Soundwave, i've found interest in you, i mean your an handsome mech and your the only one that i've shared my past with so, i will stay with you forever. Just don't let the others know." She smirked, Soundwave smiled, then he sat up with Snow in his lap. Snow got off his lap and got onto the berth, she lay down and waited for his spike inside her again.

"Come on baby, continue." She purred, Soundwave smirked and slid his spike into her again, he started going faster. Snow moaned more, Soundwave grabbed her aft and lifted her up, she carried on jumping up and down on his spike, Soundwave smirked and kissed her, their gloassa's danced in each others mouths, Snow could feel an overload coming, she jumped up and down more, then screamed with pleasure. Her ioptics shot open and her healm snapped back, she screamed with pleasure. Soundwave could feel his overload coming too, he looked at Snow who had her healm back, he could feel her overload on his spike, he then snapped his healm back and overloaded all in Snow's valve.

The two put the healms back up and collapsed onto the berth, Soundwave got his spike out of Snow and panted, Snow gasped feeling the spike out of her, she panted more. Their pants died down, they both looked at eachother and smiled, Snow got her interface panel and put it on, Soundwave put his on.

"You are an amazing mech, that was like the best overload i have had" She spoke snuggling up to him, Soundwave put his arm over her and moved her closer.

"I love you Snow."

"I love you more Soundwave."

* * *

Yey, I'm happy now! They have finally interfaced and their together:D Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter:D Reviews:)

Right thru me- Nicki Minaj.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thoughts/dreams and nightmares_

_**Commlinks**_

**_'Spark Bond'_**

_"Whispering" _

_"Voices speaking in healm"_

_**"Videos**_

_'Flashbacks'_

_':Bee talking:_

* * *

Arcee growled and tried to break the door down again, the guards just chuckled at her, she growled and tried to ram the door down again, didn't work. She gave up and sat down, she put her legs to her chest and put her healm on her legs hiding her face.

"Great, so where stuck here?" Bulkhead spoke, everyone looked at him and sighed.

"Why are we even in here? What does she mean Optimus about a long time ago you killed her creators, what was she on about?" Arcee spoke putting her healm up, Optimus looked at her with sadness in his optics.

"Arcee, we can't talk about that now." Optimus spoke sighing, they then heard a door shut. Optimus looked up and saw the two guards gone.

"Their gone!" Bulkhead spoke.

"Yes but not for long, get Ratchet! I saw he escaped when that femme was battling Wheeljack!" Arcee spoke.

"We can't call Ratchet, because we're cuffed." Bulkhead spoke, they all sighed.

**Optimus, Optimus are you okay! Where are you? Tell me the coordinates and i'll send a ground bridge to you. **A voice spoke, everyone looked at Optimus.

"How are we going to answer him?" Bulkhead spoke, Arcee smirked. She slipped her servo slowly out of the cuffs.

"The cuffs where quite big for me, i don't even know if she saw she gave me mechs ones" She smirked, then stood up. She walked over to Optimus and touched his commlink.

**Ratchet, it's Arcee. Where some femmes ship in a cell. **She spoke, she waited for an reply.

**Arcee, are the others okay?**

**Yes, we are all fine, but send us a ground bridge and fast before them slagging guards come back!**

**Coming**** through.** They then saw a green vortex behind them, Arcee grabbed Bumblebee's and Bulkheads servo, she walked them into the ground bridge, she ran back through and grabbed Optimus, he smiled at her she smiled back, they walked into the ground bridge.

* * *

Snow's optics opened, she saw that she was on her side facing the wall, her optics looked around the room, she saw Laserbeak recharging on her couch. She then felt someones arm over her, she gulped and looked down it was a slender arm, with long slender digits, was it Soundwave? She turned around and saw a mech chest, she looked up slowly and saw his faceplate, his optics were shut and his mouth was agape, she had to admit he looked kinda cute.

_"Soundwave" _She whispered, Soundwave didn't move.

_"Soundwaveeee" _She smirked seeing him move a bit.

"Soundwave, wake upp." She smirked seeing his optics open quite open, she sat up putting her elbow on the berth and putting her servo on her cheek, she smirked at him stroking his cheek.

_"S-snow?"_ He whispered, Snow smirked and kissed his lips. He kissed back, they let go and Snow sat up, she looked at Soundwave who was still lying down, she sighed and touched his arm.

"Come on Soundy, we need to get up." She spoke, Soundwave turned on his other side, his back facing her.

_"5 more earth minutes." _He whispered, Snow shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her couch, she sat down near Laserbeak and stroked his healm, the cybertronian bird made a purring noise, Snow smirked at him. She stopped stroking him and looked at Soundwave, he was still facing the other side, she decided to have a wash, she got up and walked over to a door, she opened the door and saw her wash rank and some polishes and more, she took her necklace off that her creators gave her, she put on the side then took her armour off. She sighed and turned the wash rank on, the water hit the floor in a second, she walked forward under it feeling the warmth.

She grabbed some bodywash and washed her body, she smiled feeling the water rinse it off. Just then she heard the door opened, she turned around slowly with a smile on her face, Soundwave walked in, he saw that she had no armour on, his mouth dropped, she was so beautiful. Snow looked down and back up with her glowing purple optics, she giggled at Soundwave's face and carried on washing herself, when she was done she put her armour back on, she grabbed her necklace and put it round her neck. She turned around and saw Soundwave still stood there shocked, she walked over to him and kissed his cheek, he got out of shock and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, i..i er didn't mean to you know see you na-naked." He gulped, Snow smirked and kissed his lips, she put her arms around his neck, he put his servos on her aft, she broke the kiss.

"Soundwave, you have saw me naked before, so no need to apologize, besides where together now." She spoke smiling, Soundwave smiled back.

"Come on, we better go to the control room and see if everyone else is awake." She spoke, Soundwave nodded. Laserbeak finally woke up, Snow gave him a little energon sweet and he flew to Soundwave's chest, Soundwave put his visor on. Snow grabbed his servo and walked to her door, she typed in the code and walked out, they made their way to the control room.

* * *

The two walked into the control room, the only people who was there was Starscream, Breakdown, Knockout, Rocky, Toxic and Wind. They was all talking to each other, but soon as the door opened all optics lay on Snow and Soundwave then there servos, everyone gasped. Starscream was fuming, Toxic and Wind was smirking and Knockout and Breakdown where smiling, Snow smirked and walked forward.

"Where is Megatron and Darklight?" She asked, Toxic smirked and crossed her arms, finally Snow let go of Soundwaves servo.

"My lady, she is still recharging."

"Oh thats odd, Darklight's usually always up." Snow raised an optic ridge touching her chin, Toxic shrugged.

"My lady, we have some bad news!" Two guards ran into the room, Snow looked at them confused.

"Well what is it?" She asked, the guards looked down.

* * *

"What! Where the frag are they?" She growled standing in front of the Autobot's cell, which was empty, the guards gulped at their leaders anger.

"My lady, we didn't know."

"How could you not know! You was guarding them!" She shouted putting her arms over her chest.

"Well you see we er-"

"We what!"

"We went to get some energon." Snow growled and stormed out of the room, the guards winced as the door slammed shut. As Snow was storming out, she passed Darklight.

"My lady, is everything alright?" She ignored her and stormed to her room, she typed in the code and walked in, she lay down on her berth tears pricking at her optics. She finally caught Optimus and he has escaped, she started crying.

Soundwave walked towards Snow's room, he knocked on the door. He was quite worried for his Snow, she just stormed out and ran to her room, he sighed silently and knocked on again, there was no answer. _Please Open the door._ He knocked on again.

"Go away!" A voice shouted, it sounded sad, she was crying! Soundwave looked each way then sighed.

"Snow, it's me open up?" He asked, he could hear her pedes clicking on the floor, she knew she would open it for him, the door opened and there shown a sobbing Snow. Soundwave walked in and held his arms out, Snow didn't hesitate, she cried into his chest. Soundwave picked her up bridal style and walked towards the berth, he sat down with her on his lap, he took his visor and frowned at his Snow.

"Snow, what the matter?" He asked, Snow sobbed more wiping her optics.

"Oh Soundwave, i-i finally caught them then the guards just had to go and get energon and leave them there! This is all my fault i thought i gave Arcee smaller cuffs and i gave her big ones, I'm so so sorry mother and father, i will get them and i won't stop till i do." She cried more, Soundwave frowned and kissed and stroked her healm.

"Don't worry Snow, my Snow. We will get the autobots and you will get your revenge." He spoke, she looked up at him with her optics, she wiped her optics and smiled.

"Oh Soundwave, i'm so glad i met you." She kissed his lips, Soundwave kissed back.

* * *

"Optimus, who was that femme?" Arcee asked, Ratchet looked at Optimus, who looked at Bumblebee who looked at Bulkhead, they all sighed.

"Arcee, that femme was a decepticon. Her creators where decepticons, a long time ago on Cybertron..." Bulkhead began.

"We was fighting with the decepticons, Cybertron was turning into a dump. A femme saw her mech fighting us, she tried to fight us but we was much stronger, we perished the mechs spark and threw him somewhere. The femme started fighting us, punchng us and kicking us, we had enough she was two weak, we heard sobbing and saw a femme crying on the mech, she was saying daddy come back, don't go! The femme that i was holding was saying Snowstorm, she knew the femme, we walked over this 'Snowstorm' saw us, she started growling. Bumblebee and Bulkhead had to fight her, she was fighting screaming yelling at us, she was too weak but tried to fight, we didn't listen to her, Optimus put the femme down roughly, the other femme ran to her, the femme Optimus was holding went offline, her body grey and her optics dimmed. The femme Snowstorm growled at us, she then said that when she sees us again, she perishes our sparks, then she ran away." Ratchet spoke, Arcee was in quite shock.

"Y-you perished that femmes creators!" She spoke, clenching her fist.

"Arcee, you don't understand they where decepticons!"

"But what if they weren't Ratchet? What if they was just a happy loving family?"

"Arcee the mech had an decepticon insignia on!"

"Oh yeah! What about the femmes?" She asked, Ratchet stayed silent, she growled.

"I can't believe you, i can't believe what you have done and never told me." She spoke, she walked away from the mechs, Bumblebee was going to follow, but Optimus put a servo on his shoulder.

"No, let her calm down." He spoke, Bumblebee nodded then looked at where Arcee left.

* * *

Sorry if it's quite short like:/ Reviews:)


	9. Chapter 9

I know your all probably getting annoyed with these: _Thoughts/dreams and nightmares, __**Commlinks, **_**_'Spark Bond', _**_"Whispering", __"Voices speaking in healm", __**"Videos, '**__Flashbacks', __':Bee talking: etc.. _so i'm going to stop putting the reminder. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter:D

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the Autobots escaped, Arcee was still pissed at them, she stayed in her room for quite a while. Optimus tried to talk to her but she didn't talk to him. The Autobots have a new recruit called: Smokescreen. The Decepticons still stayed with Snow and her team, Megatron comm linked the drones and Dreadwing to tell them to follow Snow's ship with his ship, they did what he said and followed Snow's ship. Snow was still upset and angry about losing the Autobots, she had finally caught them then the stupid guards just had to go and get energon! She is still with Soundwave, he always cuddles her and makes her feel better when she's down, Megatron and Darklight are also still together, same to Toxic and Knockout. Starscream was trying to get Snow to be his but it was failing badly, Breakdown had his optic on one of the femmes, Megatron decided he and his team mates should go back to their ship.

Snow was walking around the ship, she was trying to find that one femme she always needed, but she was no where in sight. She walked into the control room and saw everyone working, her ship was finally fixed. She raised an optic ridge scanning the room, she sighed and walked over to Rocky.

"Rocky?" She asked, the mech turned around he bowed.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Where is Darklight?" She asked, the mech shrugged at her.

"Hmmm." Snow rubbed her chin thinking.

"My lady! My lady!" A femme ran in, Snow turned around and saw Wind.

"Windglide, what's wrong?"

"Dark...she-you need to come!" She grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, Snow growled and let her arm go off Wind, Wind stopped and gasped looking at her lady.

"You know, you never grab my arm like that." She growled in the femme's face, Wind gulped.

"I-i'm sorry." Then she ran down the hall, Snow following behind.

They made it to the top of the ship, Megatron ship was beside them. Snow looked at the ship then at Wind, she raised an optic ridge and a growl escaped her mouth.

"Are you serious! You brought me up here to see M-" She gasped at what Wind was dragging with her, she covered her mouth in shock.

"She's hurt pretty bad." Windglide spoke, dragging the femme. Snow ran over to Wind and the femme, it was Darklight! She knelt down beside her.

"D-darklight, oh my primus! What happened?" She asked looking at Wind, Wind gulped.

"While you was recharging, Mike found some dark energon near a cave, me and Darklight went to get some but we got caved in, luckily we got out but Dark hurt herself...bad." She spoke, Snow gasped and looked at her commander.

"Dark, can you hear me?" She looked at the femme up and down, she had dents everywhere and a snapped wing. Energon was pouring from her body and she was missing an optic, Snow gasped seeing her arm was missing.

"M-my..lady?" She spoke, her voice was very weak. She coughed a bit of energon up, Snow gasped and commlinked Sonic.

**Sonic, we need the med bay ready. Darklight's hurt!** She spoke, she waited for a response.

**Okay, my lady. **She frowned then grabbed Darklight, she picked her up bridal style and walked into the ship with Windglide following behind.

* * *

They walked into the medbay, Sonic was stood by the table full of tools, sorting them out. Snow walked in and gently placed Dark on the berth, Sonic finally turned around and gasped at the femme.

"What happened?"

"They tried to find some energon but got caved in, Windglide just told me then, she only had a few scratches but Dark, she's hurt real bad." She spoke, Sonic nodded.

"Okay, i'll do my best." Snow nodded and walked out, she growled clenching her fist. She was angry...no fuming! One of her best team mates is injured, if she dies what would Snow do? She might of been hard all those times but Dark was a bit like a sister to her and she's hurt! She sighed, walking to the control room.

"My lady, there is an Autobot signal, well actually there is three Autobot signals." Rocky spoke, Snow growled.

"Where?"

"That cave where Darklight and Windglide was."

"Okay, you three come with me." She spoke pointing to random drones, they nodded.

The four of them walked outside of the room and to the top of the ship, Snow transformed and the other did, she flew off the ship and to the Autobot signals, after a few minutes they arrived at the place, Snow transformed and looked around, no one was here. The drones transformed and also looked around, no one was here.

"Okay then, where the frag are they?" She asked, it was just silent.

"Well, let's just get this energon and go." She spoke, the drones nodded quickly and started digging.

* * *

"A femme?" Smokescreen gasped, hiding behind a rock. Optimus sighed and looked at the mech then back at Snow.

"Yes Smokescreen, a femme. She's the one that held us in a cage but we escaped." He spoke, Smokescreen raised an optic ridge.

"What? Why? What did you do? Why was she holding you in a cell?" He asked, Optimus looked at Bulkhead, Bulkhead looked back.

"We will answer those questions later, right now we need to stop them." He spoke, Smokescreen nodded and looked back at the femme.

* * *

"Have you found any?" She spoke, the drones looked up from the place and nodded no.

"No, my lady! But we have found something else." A mech shouted, She raised an optic ridge.

"Really? What is it?" She asked, quite shocked. The drone pulled the 'thing' our and shown the femme, who gasped.

"The Spark Extractor!" She gasped, she knelt down and was about to grab it but then.

"SNOWSTORM!" Someone shouted, Snow turned around and saw Optimus with his gun out, he shot at her. Snow grabbed her sword and dodged the shot, she got up and looked at him.

"I knew you was somewhere Optimus Prime!" She growled, she then looked around seeing who called her. She saw Starscream running beside her with a few drones.

"Starscream?" She gasped, he smirked and nodded at her.

"Snowstorm, stop this and give us the The Spark Extractor." Snow turned to him, she nodded no.

"No Optimus, i'm not stopping anything. I had you once in that cell and i shall have you again." She growled.

"I would like to see you try." Optimus spoke, he then got his gun ready. Snow growled at him and got her sword, she charged at him. Optimus put his battle mask on and charged at her, Snow jumped in the air and landed at the back of Optimus, she kicked him in the aft which made him fall. She growled and held the sword to his back.

"You are not a very good Prime are you?" She smirked.

"Yes he is!" A voice shouted, Snow looked at where the voice came and noticed a mech was running at her, he pushed her and she fell on the ground.

"What the frag!" She growled sitting up, the bot that pushed her growled at her, she smirked.

"A new recruit? Well hi there i don't think we have met let me just say, it's an honor to meet such a mech that likes Optimus Prime." She then shot ice from her servos, it froze Smokecreens pedes, he growled and tried to move his pede's but no use. Snow got up and walked forward with her sword, she put it to his throat.

"Stupid mech." She smirked, Smokescreen growled at her. She then turned back to Optimus, he sat up and looked at her well glared at her, she smirked at him.

"Why are you glaring at me like that?" She spoke, smirking. Optimus growled.

"Snowstorm! End this war and give me the spark extractor and we can come to peace." He spoke, Snow looked at him with a raised optic ridge then started laughing, Starscream smirked at her.

"Oh Optimus, i didn't start this slagging war, did i? No i didn't! I'm only doing this because you perished my creators sparks and i told you that day i would perish your's when i see you again. I'm glad i found Megatron, because he told me where you were a hidden base, hmm? That sound interesting, you never disappoint you know Optimus. Oh and i forgot..." She turned to Smokescreen, who glared at her.

"Does your little new friend know what you did in the past?" She asked, she put a clawed digit to his chin smirking at him, Smokescreen tried to move his healm but she gripped his chin roughly.

"Get your servo's off me, femme!" he growled, Snow smirked at him.

"So, he doesn't know why don't i ju-" But she got cut off, Optimus had punched her, she knocked into Smokescreen who fell on the ground with a loud thud, his pede's were still iced to the ground, Snow groaned and saw her lips connected with Smokescreen's, her optics went wide, she moved her lips and groaned in disgust, she got up and growled at Optimus who was stood near Bulkhead.

"Ew." She spoke, Optimus growled at her.

_"Bulkhead, get the spark extractor while i try and hold Snowstorm off."_ Optimus whispered, Bulkhead nodded and ran away behind a rock, Snow smirked and grabbed her sword.

"So, is it just you and me then?" She smirked, Optimus just stood there. Bulkhead looked at Snowstorm and saw Starscream stood somewhere near where the drones were digging, he looked down at the drones and saw they was still holding the spark extractor, Starscream grabbed it and smirked.

"Optimus, you know what would be easier?"

"What would that be, Snowstorm?"

"You coming back to my ship and back in that cell." She growled.

"Well, i don't think that will happen."

"Oh really?" She smirked, Optimus growled at her.

They both stared at each other for a long time, Bulkhead now thought it was his time to get the spark extractor. He got up and slowly crept towards Starscream, the drones were too busy staring at Optimus and Snow, so Bulkhead crept to Starscream. He had stepped on something, he winced and looked down, everyone's attention went to Bulkhead, Starscream screeched and shot his missiles at him, Bulkhead gasped and jumped out of the way. Snow growled and turned back to Optimus, she saw that he was charging at her, she moved out of the way and he stopped, he turned to her right and saw her, he tried to punch her but Snow dodged each punch.

Optimus growled and transformed his arm into a gun, he started shooting at her. Snow smirked and started going back doing handsprings, she stopped and grabbed her sword.

"Come on Optimus! Show me what you got." She spoke, Optimus glared at her and charged at her, he shot at her while running. Snow grabbed her sword and dodged every shot, soon as Optimus was close, she jumped up in the air and landed on his shoulders, she hid hit optics, he tried to grab her, his arms going everywhere. He then felt her pede, he trailed up and grabbed her ankle, he lifted it up and threw her. He could see when she yelped and was thrown to the ground, Optimus growled and saw her sword he grabbed it and walked forward towards her, Snow growled at him. He put the sword to her chest.

"Snowstorm stop this. I am sorry about your mother and father, but they were decepticons. They started this whole war so i had to stop them." He spoke, frowning. Snow growled at him.

"I'm not stopping anything till you are with the allspark." She spat, Optimus sighed.

"I'm sorry Snowstorm but you will-"

"Optimus, look out!" Bulkhead shouted, Optimus looked and saw a red missile heading his way, it hit his arm, he stumbled back and fell on his aft, Snow looked at Optimus, she smirked and grabbed her sword she then stood up and walked towards Optimus.

"Oh look poor prime has lost his arm." She spoke in a whiny voice, just then she heard a growl. She turned around and saw Bulkhead charging at her.

"No! You will not hurt Snow!" Starscream growled, he got onto the Autobot's back and started clawing at him, Bulkhead transformed his servo into a wrecking ball and tried to swing at the seeker, he then transformed his servo back and grabbed the seekers wing he threw him forward and he landed on the ground with a thud, he started rolling and knocked Snow onto the ground, he finally stopped rolling and groaned. He then saw Snow lay on the ground, he gasped and sat up, he crawled over to her.

"Snow, are you alright?" He asked, he grabbed her body and put her on his lap. She groaned and touched her healm, she then saw that she was on Starscream's lap.

"Starscream, i'm fine." She smiled, she got off his lap and grabbed her sword.

"This is getting really boring, so we will be going now." She smirked and walked over to the hole the drones were digging for energon, she then saw that they were all down, she growled and touched her commlink.

**We need a bridge, now!** She looked at the drones then heard a groundbridge behind her, Starscream grabbed the two drones and walked in, Snow grabbed the third drone then grabbed the Spark Extractor, she smirked then walked into the groundbridge.

* * *

Sonic sighed putting his tools down, he looked at Dark then back at his tools. He decided to sort his medbay out until Dark would wake up. As he was sorting the medbay out, he heard a small little groan from behind him, he turned around and saw Dark touching her healm and sitting up.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked, Sonic smiled and grabbed what looked like a datapad, he scanned her body and smiled.

"You look better, just take it easy." He spoke, Dark looked at her body.

"Sonic, what happened to me?"

"My lady said that you went out looking for energon and you got trapped into a cave, Windglide had a few dents but she's okay it's just you was badly injured." Darklight nodded undertsanding.

**My Lady, Dark's awake.** He spoke, touching his commlink, he waited for an response.

**Okay, on my way. **

The doors to the medbay opened and there walked in Snow, she had a dent all over but she was alright, Sonic looked at her worried.

"My lady, what happened?"

"While we was out looking for energon, we bumped into a few bots and well me and Optimus were fighting and Bulkhead and some other bot." She spoke, Sonic sighed.

"Want me to look?"

"I'll be find, i'm just glad my second in command is alright." She smiled looking at Dark, Dark looked at Snow and smiled nodding her healm.

* * *

I don't really like this chapter:/ i'll change a few things later if you guys don't like just tell me in reviews;D Byeee


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I just wanted to tell you that, i did a little touch up on chapter 9. If you want to like re-read it then you can:) anyway let's read!

* * *

Megatron growled as he stormed out of his ship! He had heard what had happened with Darklight and was not happy. He jumped off his ship and went onto Snowstorm's, he growled and stormed into her ship. All drones looked at the big mech storming in, his fist clenched and an angered look on his face! He typed in the code fast, the door never opened. He then got annoyed and decided to smash the door down, he punched it and it fell down, everyone gasped looking at the now fallen door, they then looked at Megatron. Snowstorm raised an optic ridge and looked at Megatron.

"Megatron, so nice of you to-" But she was cut off, Megatron had grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground, Snow clawed at him trying to get his grip of her.

"Where is she!" He growled, Snow looked at him.

"W..who?" Her voice was cracking from Megatron strangling her.

"Darklight! I know what happened." He growled again, tightening his grip, Snow squeaked and tried to get his servos off her throat.

"W..why d-do you...want...t-to...k-know?" She asked, Megatron growled.

"Tell me!" He strangled her more, Snow gasped.

"M-med...bay." She spoke pointing to the door, Megatron looked and growled. He moved his servo and stormed out of the room, Snow fell down with a thump and touched her throat, she saw that all drones were staring at her. She then heard pedes clicking outside the room, there came in Starscream and Soundwave.

"Lady Snowstorm, do you know whe-what happened to you?" He gasped, running over to her. Snow frowned.

"Me...gatron..came..h-he..st-strangled...m-me...w..a..nti-ng...to..know...w-where..Da-dark...was." She spoke, her voice quite low. She couldn't barely speak from Megatron strangling her, Starscream frowned at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, she growled and glared at him.

"Do...i-i...look...alright!" She tried to shout, Starscream gulped and nodded no.

"I-i'm sorry." He apologized, Snow nodded and saw Soundwave stood by her, he was looking down at her. She knew that he was frownign because his healm was down, when she stood up his healm was still down. She couldn't hug him or anything because Starscream was there, so she just put her servo on his arm. He looked up and nodded, she smiled at him.

"Come..on..let's...go..to...the..med..bay." She spoke in a low voice, they both nodded and made their way to the medbay.

* * *

"Megatron, calm down i'm fine!" Dark spoke, looking at him. He growled and grabbed her shoulders, roughly.

"No you're not! You was hurt. I should of been there." He spoke, Dark sighed.

"But i'm fine, see i'm online and besides we was caved in."

"But you was hurt more, i mean your arm was missing and optic." He frowned, Dark grabbed his chin and lifted his healm up, she kissed his lips.

"It's ok, Sonic said he will have a new optic ready for me soon, right now i need to wear this thing over it." She spoke pointing to her left optic, Megatron sighed.

"Yes but your arm." He spoke, pointing to her right arm, she looked and giggled.

"He said that will be ready soon too." She spoke, Megatron nodded and heard the door swish open, there came in Snow, Soundwave and Starscream.

"Lord Megatron, there you are." Starscream spoke, Megatron growled.

"My lady...are you okay?" Dark asked, seeing that Snow had some dents on her neck, she put her servo there and hid them. She looked at Megatron, who growled then she looked back at Dark.

"I...i'm fine.." She spoke in a low voice, Dark raised an optic ridge.

"What happened to your voice?" She asked, Snow sighed. She was about to speak but Megatron cut her off.

"She most of had some horrible energon." Megatron spoke, Dark looked at him confused. No, Snow wasn't just going to be in fear around Megatron just cause he strangled her! She was stronger than that, she growled and glared at the big mech.

"No...i never! Megatron...s-strangled...m-me! H-he...heard what...had...h-happened...to...you and decided to...storm...o-onto...my...ship...and see...where...you...were...i..never...a-answered him...so he strangled..m-me...more..." She spoke, Dark gasped and looked at Megatron.

"You strangled my lady?" She asked, shocked. Megatron sighed and looked at Dark, he nodded slowly.

"I can't believe you!" She then walked out of the room, Megatron growled and followed her.

"Dark baby, wait." He spoke, Snow gasped aswell as Starscream. They looked at the mech shocked.

"Baby? Did you just call her baby?" Starscream asked, Megatron growled and ignored them.

"i..knew...they...liked...e-eachother." She spoke, Starscream and Soundwave nodded. Snow sighed and crossed her arms, she walked towards her quarters, Starscream and Soundwave followed.

She typed in her code and walked in but stopped hearing pedes coming her way, she turned and saw Soundwave and Starscream walking towards her, she raised an optic ridge.

"Are you following me?" She then gasped, her voicebox was working again, she smirked.

"No." Starscream smirked, Snow just nodded no and walked into her room, the two following.

"So do you want some highgrade?" She asked, Starscream nodded smirking. Snow frowned, seeing that Soundwave couldn't have any because Starscream was there, she sighed and walked to the room where she kept her high grade, she grabbed two and walked out. She gave Starscream his and walked towards her couch, she sat in the middle while Starscream sat on her right and Soundwave on her left.

"So..." This was quite awkward for Snow, she looked at her highgrade.

"So..." Starscream spoke looking around the room.

"Er..what do you want to talk about?" She asked, Starscream shrugged. She looked at Soundwave who shrugged aswell.

"So..what exactly happened to your creators?" Starscream asked, Snow gasped and touched her spark frowning. She only told Soundwave her past and no one else, just Soundwave and Darklight. Should she tell Starscream? She hated talking about her past because she just ends up in tears, she closed her optics. She then felt a servo on her shoulder, she looked and saw Soundwave had his servo on her shoulder, he nodded.

"Er...i..."

"You don't have to tell me you know." Starscream spoke, looking at her. She sighed knowing she should just tell him.

"Okay...well i was just a young teenager as the humans say. I was at home with my mother, my father was out, my mother was pacing around the room quite worried, because father left ages ago and he never came back. We was just sat, i tried to tell her to sit down and relax but she never listened, i told her lots of times and she finally gave up and sat down, as i was looking at her i heard a noise. I asked her did she hear it and she nodded no and continued to look out the window, then the roof besides us collapsed. A mech was thrown into our home, offline. I heard screaming and crying, i looked and saw mechs fighting, femmes running and sparkling's crying..." She spoke, tears pricking to her optics. Starscream looked at her, actually interested with this information.

"My mother told me to stay at home while she ran out of the house, i ran to the door and saw everything on fire. Cybertron had turned into a dump, mechs were fighting and some femmes were, i-i was terrified. My mother and father never came back so i ran back in and grabbed my sword my father gave me, i ran out and ran with everyone...i dodged everything that tried to hit me...soon..i-i stopped seeing a mech lay on the ground...i-it.." Tears streamed down her cheeks, Soundwave frowned and patted her shoulder, he obviously couldn't hug her, could he?

"It...was my father, h-he was offline. He had dents all over him and was missing a leg, he only had one optic, the other had been pulled out. I didn'y know what to do, i sobbed i cried telling him to come back, but he never. H-he was offlined for good! Soon i heard yelling, i looked up a-and saw a mech, a yellow mech but he wasn't alone. He was with a big green bulky one and an orange and white one, they were fighting some other mechs but i couldn't see who. I tried to ignore them and just cried more telling my father to come back...b-but then i got pulled up, then they started punching me, kicking me! I tried to fight back but i wasn't a fighter then... I was too weak..they held me up and this mech with an orange and white paintjob started yelling at me, y-you can guess who it was...Ratchet. I spat at him and he growled and punched me, i then heard a groan. Ratchet moved and there came my mother, Optimus was holding her by her shoulders, he then roughly put her down. I was so angry and upset at the same time! The bots that was holding me let me go, so i could speak to my mother but as she was speaking...s-..." She then burst into tears, she covered her optics and sniffled.

"I'm sorry..." She spoke, Starscream frowned.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me the rest." He spoke, Snow nodded no.

"No, i have already told you some you might aswell hear the rest." She moved her servos and looked at Starscream, he frowned.

"As she was speaking, her optics went dim and she was...offline. I growled and told the Autobots i would perish their sparks when i see them again. I then ran, ran away from all this madness. I looked everywhere for a ship. I finally found one, i then heard whimpers, i searched the place and saw a beaten up femme, i didn't know what to do. I mean i wasn't a doctor or anything! So i told her i would be back, she just whimpered more, i ran to an med bay and saw the place in flames, i ignored it and ran it then i saw nothing but mech's lay on floor and femme's. I then heard someone sighing and groaning, i followed the sounds and met a mech, we both went back to the femme and all three of us found a ship. Sonic fixed her up and i fixed the ship too. Darklight gotten better she helped us fix it too, then more mechs and femmes came. The ship started working and we took flight." She spoke, Starscream gasped.

"I..will never forget that day..." She spoke, putting her servo to that necklace her parents gave her. He frowned and couldn't take it anymore, he hugged her. Snow gasped feeling his arms around her but slowly she put her arms around him, she knew Soundwave was annoyed or upset because he didn't get a hug, but she couldn't just tell Starscream she's with the silent mech.

"I-i'm so so so sorry Snow." He spoke, Snow closed her optics, feeling more tears coming. Starscream looked at Soundwave and saw he was just sat there, staring.

Snow let go and wiped her optics, she then grabbed her highgrade and smiled, putting her best smile on. Starscream grabbed his and smirked at her.

"Now...let's have some highgrade" She tapped her glass with his and gulped it down, Starscream did the same. She then got up and went to get some more...

* * *

Dark growled pacing around the room, she then heard the door open. Her optics shot over to it and saw Megatron, he walked in and locked her door, he then walked towards her.

"Dark, i-i'm so sorry. I thought she hurt you."

"But i told you she never! We went to a cave me and Wind because Mike told us energon was down there then we got caved in. It didn't mean you should strangle my lady." She spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"And i heard what you said, Snowstorm doesn't know about us! And you called me Baby, Megs you know you don't call me any of those names until we're alone." She spoke, walking forward putting her servo on his cheek, he sighed and leaned into the touch.

"I love you Darklight."

"I love you too Megatron" He then knelt down and picked her up, putting her arm around his neck and her legs around his waist, he kissed her and walked towards her berth.

* * *

Snowstorm and Starscream were quite drunk, they didn't even know how many highgrades they had they was that drunk! Soundwave however, was not drunk no he was pissed off. Snow was giving Starscream what the humans say a 'lapdance' Starscream was smirking while Snow was giggling, Soundwave was sat on the couch with his arms crossed. He looked at the earth's clock and saw it was '2:30' he sighed quietly and thought their little night should end. He stood up and walked over to Starscream and Snow, he grabbed Snow's arm and pulled her towards him, she stumbled a bit but kept her balance, she giggled.

"Oh don't be...mad...Soundyy, j-just having funnn!" She spoke putting her arms in the air, Starscream smirked. Soundwave nodded no and shown the earth clock on his visor, Snow squinted she laughed.

"It's only 11:00." She spoke, She read the time wrong, Soundwave shook his head and shown her again.

"Oh wait...it's 2:30, 2:30 that doesn't seem so bad." She smirked, Soundwave shook his healm no, then pointed to her berth.

"What? You want to frag?" She asked, Soundwave growled getting annoyed. He picked her up bridal style which earned a squeak from her, he stormed over to his berth and put her down on it, she smirked at him.

"So you do want to...frag? Why..didn't you...say..so?" She spoke, giggling. Soundwave shook his healm, he spoke in different voices.

"Recharge." He spoke.

"You want me...to recharge?" He nodded.

"Nope, it's too early." She spoke, Soundwave sighed and lay her down on the berth, she smirked and giggled.

"Feisty Soundy, i like it." She giggled, Starscream frowned and stood up.

"Hey! What about me."

"Screamy can come too." She smirked putting her claw towards Starscream, Starscream smirked and walked over to her.

"No! Recharge both of you." Soundwave spoke in different voices, Starscream smirked and grabbed Snow's servo, she pulled him onto the berth, he chuckled.

"Oooo..." Snow spoke feeling Starscream grab her aft, he chuckled.

"No! Stop, recharge now!" Soundwave spoke in different voices, they didn't listen instead Starscream kissed Snow, Snow kissed back. Soundwave was really annoyed now! Starscream put his glossa at the bottom of her lip asking for entrance, she let him in. He roamed around her mouth then battled her glossa, Snow smirked into the kiss and opened one of her optics, Starscream's was closed. She then looked at Soundwave, he moved his visor showing his face and frowned, he then mouthed 'Stop, your with me! Your drunk recharge.' She then looked back at Starscream and let go, Starscream looked at her confused.

"Starscream, we need recharge. Soundwave is right, you can go recharge over there...if you like" She pointed to the couch, Soundwave put his visor on quick. Starscream sighed and got off the berth, he walked towards the couch, he sat down then lay down, his back facing them. Soundwave and Snow looked at Starscream waiting for him to be in deep recharge, they didn't hear anything and he wasn't moving, so he most be recharge. Snow lay back down and moved to her right, Soundwave got onto the left and put his arm around Snow, she cuddled up to him.

* * *

A/N: Okay so, i got this idea and i wanted to know if you guys want me to do it. I was thinking that Starscream and Snow see each other behind Soundwave's back or something? I don't know, just tell me in the reviews if i should or not. Anyway i hope you liked this chapter:D And i will be updating my other stories so yeah...bye:)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sooo sorry, i haven't been updating in a while, I've been really busy:( but i can update now. Anyway i asked you guys about Starscream and Snow together? But now i've changed my mind, Snow will not be sneaking around with Starscream behind Soundwaves back:) but Starscream will find a femme soon;) Anyway enough of me talking!

* * *

_"Snowstorm, come here!" A femme voice shouted, Snowstorm entered the room and saw her creators sat on the couch, holding each other. She sat down across from them and raised an optic ridge, her mother had a smile on her face and so did her father._

_"Snowstorm, you will be having a sparkling sister or brother soon." Her mother spoke, she gasped and her optic widened, she looked at her mothers tummy and pointed to it._

_"You mean.."_

_"Yes, i am sparked."_

Snow's optics opened, she looked around seeing Soundwave had his arm around her and she was facing his chest, she slowly moved his arm from her waist and sat up, she touched her healm feeling a processor ache coming, did she drink last night? She shook her healm and got off her berth, she looked over at the couch and saw Starscream lay there, his back was facing her. She sighed and made her way to the storage room, she grabbed some energon and sat on her chair where her desk was, she stared in out of space holding the energon cup close to her. _I am sparked.._ that's what just replayed in her healm over and over again, her mother saying that, but then this whole war started and she went, when her mother died the sparkling most of have perished with her, because the bots threw the body into the scrap yard not giving a care in the world.

Snow looked up at the ceiling, she touched her necklace and sighed closing her optics, she thought back to the memories where she was on Cybertron, everything at peace. No war, nothing just peace. She heard a groan coming from the couch, she opened her optics and moved her servo from her necklace. She looked and saw Starscream sitting up, looking around the room confused, he then rested his optics on Snow.

"Snow..." He spoke, he stood up and walked towards her, she sighed and smiled at him.

"Starscream..."

"ugh, my healm." He spoke, touching his healm.

"What happened last night? All i remember is telling you my past then drinking highgrade and then...oh we was drunk." She spoke, Starscream nodded. They both looked at eachother in silence, Soundwave was still recharging.

"Did i tell you i ripped an Autobot spark out, once?" Starscream asked, smirking looking down at her. Snow looked up at him in shock.

"Y-you what?"

"An autobot spark, i ripped it out. Cliffjumpers spark..." He spoke, Snows optics widened.

"Wow..." She spoke, Starscream nodded.

"I ripped loads out as i collected Autobots, they all whimpered and was cowards. I asked each and everyone of them where was Optimus Prime, they just spat on growled or just looked away." She sighed looking at her servos, Starscream frowned and put his servo on her healm stroking her healm.

"And i had Optimus Prime but them guards just had to go and get energon, so they escaped and i need them back!" She spoke, Starscream frowned more.

"You will get them Snow and you will have your revenge."

"I hope so, i'm not stopping till everyone of them is perished." She spoke standing up, Starscream smirked at her then growled.

"Snow, i'm sick of this."

"Sick of what?"

"This, you and him," He spoke pointing to Soundwave. "I knew you were both together! I knew that very night that Soundwave was here as i was on my way, i heard noises and whispers, i didn't recognize the mech voice but i saw on your berth lubricate i decided not to say anything and saw Laserbeak. When i went back to the spare quarters Soundwave wasn't there! He always was there but this time he wasn't it was just Breakdown, we all know Knockout is with Toxic but we didn't for Megatron but now we do and i'm sick of you and Soundwave. Can you not see, Snow? I'm the one you should be with, i've liked you ever since i lay my optics on you that day when we crashed into you, i'm glad we did. We haven't saw a femme in a long time, well apart from Airachnid but she disappeared somewhere anyway, you should be with me! Me Starscream, not Soundwave. I have feelings for you, Snow and i'm trying to become close to you but you keep pushing me away like you don't want me, but i want you." Starscream spoke, grabbing her servos squeezing them lightly. Snow's optics were very wide, her mouth shaped as an 'o' she was shocked, very shocked. She already knew Starscream had feelings for her when he kept getting close to her but she just pushed him away, she didn't know what to do.

"S-starscream-" But Starscream cut her off by smashing his lips with hers, Snow's optics went even wider, she tried to pull away but Starscream had his servo on her healm keeping her there. She tried over and over again to get him off her, but he just pushed her healm forward more. Snow looked at the mech and saw he had his optics closed, she looked at Soundwave and saw he was recharging. She couldn't do this to Soundwave, her mech! She told him that very night that she would never leave him. She shook her healm and grabbed Starscream's shoulders, she shoved him off her and he let go with a shriek falling to the ground with a thud. She clenched her fists annoyed and looked at the seeker in disgust, Starscream looked at her scared no terrified.

"Snow..." He spoke in voice low, he was really terrified. She had just shoved him onto the ground while he kissed her, he frowned seeing her growl at him.

"Don't 'Snow' me, Starscream! You know i'm with Soundwave and nothing can change that! You can try and split us up but it wont work, I'm with Soundwave now, so you lost your chance. Find another femme, we have plenty on this ship that are beautiful and some even talk about you." She spoke, Starscream looked at her in disgust, he got up slowly.

"What! Yo-your..your femmes! They are nothing but drones!" He growled raising his voice, Snow looked at him and growled. How dare he call her team Drones! Some might of been but others weren't, she sighed.

"Starscream, not all of them are drones." She spoke, Starscream clenched his fists and glared at her. She just looked at him then walked over to the couch, she sat down. Starscream frowned, he wanted her...not her slagging drones! He looked at her and saw she had her elbows on her knees with her servos covering her face. _Maybe, she's right. She is with Soundwave and i'm too late, i have saw that Windglide femme, she keeps looking at me, but when i look at her she looks at the ground quickly. _Starscream smirked at the thought and put his servo digit on his chin thinking. _Maybe i could get to know her..._

* * *

Dark opened her optics, she had her healm rested on her mechs chest with her servo. She sat up slowly and looked at Megatron's face, his optics were closed and he looked.. peaceful. She smiled at him and sat up, she moved his arm slowly from her side and got up. She made her way to her cabinet that was on her wall, with her servo, she opened the cupboard and grabbed some energon. She put it down on the table and got another one but the shelf was too high, she sighed and put both of her knees on her desk, she looked and tried to reach again for the energon, but she was too short.

She squeaked when big arms wrapped themselves around her waist lifting her up, she looked down and saw Megatron. Her legs were between his healm, Megatron looked up and smirked at her face. He put his servo on both of her legs so she wouldn't fall off, he tilted forward so she could reach the energon. She grabbed the energon and he grabbed her legs and gently took her left one and lifted it over his healm so her legs were next to eachother, he then grabbed her waist and gently took her off him, he put her on the ground and smirked at her.

"Thank you..." She spoke, Megatron kissed her cheek. She smiled and walked towards the table were she put the other energon, Megatron took a seat while Dark took her seat across from him, he smirked at her while she drank her energon.

"Will you stop staring at me like that?" She spoke, Megatron carried on smirking.

"Why, you are beautiful." He spoke, Dark blushed and gulped the rest of her energon. As she stood up Megatron stood up too, he walked towards her and put his servo on her shoulder, she looked at him confused.

"Dark, i am so glad i've found you again. I mean it's been so long." He spoke grabbing her into a hug, Dark squeaked again but then put her arms around his neck, he smirked as she nuzzled her healm into his neck.

"Me too Megatron." She spoke, she let go off the hug and smiled, Megatron smirked.

The two of them walked out of Dark's quarters and to the control room, Dark typed in the code and saw drones working. The two walked in making the way to the front window where you could see everything, the whole of Jasper Nevada.

"I'm getting an autobot signal." A voice spoke, Dark turned around and saw one of the drones, it was a mech.

"Where?" Dark asked, the mech looked at her then back at the screen.

"Somewhere near that little restaurant, er.. it's called K..O..burger?" The mech spoke squinting at the screen, he looked back at Dark and saw she was smirking.

"Snow will be very happy once we tell her, we caught an autobot." She spoke, grinning. Megatron looked at the drone then at Dark, he smirked.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get the autobot." She growled seeing the drones just stood there like idiots, Megatron smirk went wider. _Primus i love her attitude.. _About five drones ran out the room, nearly knocking into each other. Dark smirked when they left the room and turned to Megatron, he smirked and nodded at her.

* * *

"Listen Snow.. i-" But Starscream couldn't finish, they heard someone move and their optics went straight to Soundwave, he was sitting up looking around the room. Snow lips curled up into a smile, she stood up from her seat and walked over to her mech, when she was by his side, Soundwave put his arm around her waist. She put her servo on his shoulder and smiled lightly at him, he nodded so she knew he was smiling back._  
_

Starscream looked at the two in disgust, he hated this! Her with him, it should be her with Starscream not Soundwave! He growled and decided to leave the room, he typed in the code and walked out clenching his fists, Snow heard her door shut and turned to it, Starscream was gone. She smirked and looked at Soundwave, she moved his visor slowly and looked at his bright purple optics.

"Did i do anything to Starscream, lastnight?" She asked, Soundwave was quite surprised she asked that and why did she ask it? What happened while Soundwave was in recharge?

"Yes..." He spoke, Snow looked at him and gulped, _What did i do, please tell me i didn't do anything like.._

"You did what humans say 'lapdances' and kissed him." He spoke, Snow's optics widened.

_I was thinking of something like, hugs... _She sighed and sat on the berth, Soundwave moved back so she could lie down, he put his elbow beside her healm and put his servo on his cheek, he stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry Soundwave, i-i didn't know..." She spoke, Soundwave carried on stroking her cheek.

"It's alright Snow, you was drunk." He spoke, she turned to face him. He moved his servo and rested it on her hip, she smiled and looked at him, he smirked then moved his face down, he captured her lips. Snows optics went wide, Soundwave had closed his optics but she hadn't she wasn't seeing the mech she loved she was seeing Starscream. _No! It's Soundwave, not Starscream! _She closed her optics then opened them again, he was still there. She then felt Soundwaves glossa licking her bottom lip, she looked at him and he opened his optics, he still looked like Starscream!

"Snow, is everything alright?" Soundwave asked, moving from her lips. She shook her healm closing her optics, she opened them again and looked at him.

"Yes.. why wouldn't i be?" She asked, Soundwave looked concerned.

"Well, you looked worried like scared when i was kissing you." He spoke, Snow smiled and kissed him. _Maybe if you close your optics long, it might go away. _Soundwaves optics widened but he kissed back, his optics slowly closing, he put his glossa on her bottom lip asking for entrance, she let him in. He smirked in the kiss and carried on kissing her, they both let go.

"I love you Snow, my _Snow._" He spoke pulling her close, Snow gulped and looked at the spot where her and Starscream kissed, she closed her optics.

* * *

"Commander Darklight, we have captured the Autobot." A mech voice spoke, Dark turned around and saw two drones walking in with the autobot, Dark smirked as they put him down with a thud.

"So.. what's your name?" Dark asked, smirking at the mech. Wheeljack looked up and growled at her, she smirked more.

"I've heard his name is 'Wheeljack' Dark." Megatron spoke behind her, she smirked and looked at him then back at Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack.. hmm.. haven't i seen you before?" She asked.

"Oh yes you are the one, who came when we was capturing the Autobots and my lady was fighting you.. now i remember you." She smiled then looked at the two drones.

"Take him to the cell, i'm sure my lady would be very please to hear we have captured an autobot and this time he wont escape." She smirked, the two drones nodded and dragged Wheeljack out of the control centre.

* * *

Starscream was still growling, he wanted her but Soundwave beat him to it. _That slagging drone, silent, creepy mech! Ar, if i saw that mech right now i would tear his visor off, showing his face to everyone then rip that too scrap! Then maybe i could tell Snow he perished trying to find some energon in a cave and the cabe collapsed, but no she wouldn't believe me. Besides i don't want to end up like Megatron the other day.. but it was hilarious seeing our leader going into stasis.. Scrap!_

Starscream got out of his thoughts when he knocked into a femme drone and fell on the ground with a thud, the femme drone gasped and giggled. Starscream growled and glared at her, she held her servo out to him, he shoved it away and stood up.

"I'm sorry Starscream, i most of been in my little own world... ha." She spoke, feeling very awkward. Starscream glared at her still then sighed.

"No, i was thinking and wasn't looking where i was going." He spoke, the femme drone smiled at him.

"What is your name, drone?" He asked.

"My name is Silver..." She spoke, Starscream raised an optic ridge confused.

"Silver?"

"Yes... my creators choose that name.. i don't know why..." She spoke shrugging, Starscream nodded and walked around her, she smiled and sighed. _Right now, what was i thinking about, oh yes... Megatron, that was rather hilarious seeing him in stasis lock. Primus Snow is so beautiful and amazing, those curves, them lips.. Scrap! Not Again!_

Starscream got out of his thoughts again by falling on his aft, he rubbed his aft and looked up, he didn't see a drone, he saw Wind...

"Starscream, primus i'm so sorry." She gasped putting her servo to her mouth, Starscream growled and got up slowly.

"That is quite alright, i was thinking..." He spoke, Wind smiled.

"Anyway, i was thinking... do you want to get some energon with me?" She asked, looking at the ground. Starscreams optics widened, _Energon with her? _He looked slowly at her appearance, she was very beautiful, she had a white faceplate with purple glowing optics, she had spikes on her healm and seeker wings, she had red curvy legs with a red body, but some lines at the side were dark purple.

"Okay." Starscream spoke smirking, Wind looked up at him shocked.

"What?"

"I said Okay, i will come and have some energon with you..." He smirked, Wind smiled.

_I'd thought he would said no, primus this is going to be awkward..._

* * *

**A/N: Finally done... i needed to type this down, so tell me what you think. Do you guys think Starscream and Wind should get together or not? Reviews:D**


	12. NOTE

Okay so... this isn't a chapter.. sorry:( your probably all annoyed now, aren't you? Anyway I've been reading this and I've saw it's not good.. it's boring. I hate it! The writing, the names, everything it's just not great. So i'm going to start it again, the title will still be named 'Femme Decepticons' And don't worry Snow will get with Soundwave and Dark will get with Megatron, but i'm going to change some names because they just look dumb:/ Anyway i'm sorry for the late update and everything, life's been busy and i have been feeling a bit ill... so i'm sorry and i will update the new part tomorrow:D


End file.
